SOLEDAD
by Lilit Yuu Jaganshi
Summary: Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Harry Potter se siente mas solo que nunca y solo quiere morir, ¿Lo lograra? HPxDM
1. CAPITULO 1

_**SOLEDAD**_

Ya era muy tarde, y sabia que si alguien lo descubría estaría en serios problemas, pero igual no le importaba, hace tiempo que había perdido todo interés en las cosas que le rodeaban; Ahora la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba sumido en sus oscuros pensamientos, ignorando por completo el mundo que le rodeaba, pues las pocas ganas de vivir que le quedaba, se había esfumado al enfrentar y derrotar al Lord Oscuro...

Si, por fin había llegado el momento de demostrarle al mundo quien era Harry Potter, y Harry Potter hizo lo que todos esperaban de él: Había derrotado al Lord Oscuro en una batalla que por poco le cuesta la vida, y si ahora se encontraba caminando por los oscuros y solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts, se lo debía a Dumbledore, aun que no estaba muy seguro de estar agradecido por ello...

Había permanecido inconsciente durante un mes completo según le dijeron los Sanadores de San Mungo cuando despertó; Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, y a él lo veían como: El Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Se suponía que todo debía ser perfecto ahora, pero no era así, se suponía que debía de ser la persona mas feliz del mundo y se sentía la mas desdichada, pues desde que había despertado, todos lo trataban con cierto recelo, caso con miedo o a su parecer con terror de estar tan solo e la misma habitación que él, inclusive Ron y Hermione lo habían comenzado a tratar de aquélla manera cuando regreso a Hogwarts después de lo que muchos llamaron: La Batalla Final... En las pocas veces que estaban juntos, les había preguntado el por que de aquel comportamiento, pero siempre que tocaba el tema los notaba nerviosos y de inmediato cambiaban la conversación, cosa que le molestaba enormemente, ¡Había derrotado a Voldemort, ¡Tenía derecho a saber lo que pasaba, ¡¿Por qué demonios nadie quería explicárselo!

Odiaba eso, los odiaba por como lo trataban, pero mas se odiaba a si mismo por haber sobrevivido, por que lo que mas había deseado era que Dumbledore lo hubiera dejado morir, ¿Acaso era tan difícil de comprender? Suspiro, sabia que no era difícil de comprender, inclusive sabia que Dumbledore estaba al tanto de esa antipatía que sentía hacia su propia existencia, pero jamás le había preguntado nada al respecto, y eso era lo que mas coraje le daba...

De cierta forma se había distanciado mucho de sus amigos, pues no podía soportar aquel nuevo comportamiento, aun que claro que sabia la razón, le temían, temían que al haber derrotado a Voldemort, todo aquel poder lo hiciera querer convertirse en el siguiente Mago Oscuro... Poco a poco había dejado de participar de sus conversaciones, pues para él aquello no tenía sentido alguno, ya no...

- Vaya, vaya, el Héroe de Gryffindor paseando por los pasillos fuera de hora... – sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía aquélla voz arrogante que gustaba de arrastras las palabras, mas no le dio importancia y mucho menos se volteo para ver de frente a Draco Malfoy – Espero que sepas que el hecho de que seas el Héroe del Mundo Mágico no te hace inmune a las reglas, Potter – le dijo pasando a su lado para pararse frente a él y obligarle a mirarlo.

Harry sonrió con tristeza, resultaba irónico que la única persona que lo seguía tratando como un ser humano, fuera su Némesis Draco Malfoy, aun cuando éste no se diera cuenta de ello.

- Desaparece de mi vista, Malfoy – le respondió con fastidio mientras pasaba a su lado, sin embargo, su voz parecía mas dolida que retante.

- Nadie ignora a Draco Malfoy, Potter, ni siquiera tu – le advirtió el Slytherin sujetándolo del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

- ¡Suéltame! – le exigió Harry intentando zafarse, mas el agarre del rubio era mucho mas fuerte de lo que había pensado.

- ¿Qué sucede, Potter? – le pregunto sonriéndole burlón - ¿Acaso haber derrotado al Lord Oscuro te hizo superior a nosotros? – si Draco había dicho aquello con la intención de lastimarlo, en verdad lo había logrado.

- ¡No hables de algo que solo has escuchado! – le espeto mirándolo furioso; Sus verdes ojos habían vuelto a reflejar aquélla furia que hace mucho que no reflejaban, casi el mismo tiempo que tenían sin reflejar algún otro sentimiento.

Ante aquélla reacción Draco le soltó, no por que temiera que lo atacara, si no por que su voz se escuchaba dolida y sus verdes ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas. Jamás lo había visto así.

- ¡Tu no sabes nada de eso, ¡No estuviste ahí! – y sin darle tiempo a nada, se alejo corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

Lo único que deseaba era desaparecer, lo único que en verdad anhelaba era morir, no soportaba esa soledad en la que se había refugiado, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, se sentía traicionado por quienes decían que lo querían y ahora no se preocupaban por lo que sentía, sobre todo ahora que en verdad los necesitaba, y eso dolía aun mas...

Se detuvo cuando el aire le falto, mas fue entonces cuando se percato de que las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, razón por la cual se apresuro a limpiarlas: Él no tenía permiso de llorar, debía ser fuerte o por lo menos mostrarse fuerte aun cuando se sintiera morir; No era que alguien le hubiera impuesto aquello, pero era como ese tipo de reglas invisibles que nadie dice verbalmente pero que sabes que están ahí y que las debes cumplir a cualquier costo.

Eso era ser un héroe ¿No, mostrarse fuerte, fingir que todo se puede y que nada duele, aun cuando por dentro uno se este muriendo o desasiendo en el dolor, el miedo o la inseguridad, pero un héroe no tiene permitido quejarse o flaquear, no puede bajo ningún concepto mostrar debilidad alguna, así que él tampoco tenía permitido eso, ¿No era el Héroe del Mundo Mágico?

Furioso, estampo su puño contra la pared de piedra, odiaba todo aquello, odiaba que lo llamaran así o de cualquier otro modo, todos esos apelativos le daban asco, no deseaba ser nada de eso, él jamás lo pidió, simplemente quería ser un mago común y corriente, ¿Tan difícil era?

Nuevamente las lagrimas volvían a correr por su rostro traicionándole, y tal como había hecho anteriormente, volvió a borrar su rastro con el dorso de la manga de la túnica reprochándose mentalmente por su debilidad, mas las lagrimas ganaban carrera y de su garganta luchaban por salir aquellos sollozos que desgarraban su alma...

- "El Héroe que venció a Lord Voldemort no puede llorar... No debe llorar... No puedo..." – pensó dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el frió suelo de piedra mientras recargaba su frente sobre el helado muro, pues sentía las piernas flaquearle ante aquel sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho de manera sofocante.

Nuevamente las lágrimas salían sin que pudiera evitarlo, al igual que los sollozos que ahora escapaban libremente de su garganta rompiendo el tranquilo silencio de aquel pasillo.

Odió eso y descargo su furia contra el suelo sin importarle romperse los dedos si con eso mitigaba el avasallante dolor que sentía y que le ahogaba. Una y otra vez golpeo el suelo con el puño, y solo se detuvo cuando escucho romperse el vidrio de uno de los enormes ventanales.

Se levanto y sintió el cuerpo agotado, mas aun así se acerco a la ventana mientras intentaba secar las lagrimas que seguían corriendo libres por su rostro, negándose a ser reprimidas una vez mas como muchas veces en el pasado.

El frió viento que entraba por aquel ventanal le golpeo la cara en una suave y vacía caricia que de alguna manera le hizo sonreír, pues una idea loca se había instalado en su pensamiento nublado por todas aquellas emociones. Aspiro hondo y cerrando los ojos subió el pie derecho sobre el alfeizar, más cuando estaba por subir el otro, alguien lo sujeto firmemente por la cintura y lo alejo de la ventana.

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Potter! – al escuchar aquélla voz, Harry abrió los ojos asombrado y confuso, no podía ser quien creía...

Aquellos brazos no le soltaban aun, quizás por miedo a que en un descuido corriera hacía la ventana e hiciera lo que le fue interrumpido, así que tuvo que volverse hacía aquélla persona dentro del firme abrazo, tan solo para comprobar que en efecto era Draco Malfoy quien le había impedido hacer aquello, ¿Por qué, todo seria mas fácil para el joven heredero Malfoy si él moría, ¿No, ¿Entonces por que lo había hecho, ¡Gracias a él su padre había estado en Azkaban y ahora estaba muerto!

- Sabia que eras imbécil Potter, pero no imagine que lo fueras hasta este extremo – su voz intentaba ser ruda pese a aquel leve temblor, pero su semblante más pálido de lo normal y aquellos ojos grises que habían dejado de ser de hielo para mostrar miedo y preocupación le traicionaban fatalmente.

- Malfoy... – murmuró sin saber que decir exactamente, pues nunca pensó que algo así pudiera pasar, a lo mucho y había pensado que Malfoy encantado lo habría empujado por la ventana para adelantar las cosas, no que llegaría para evitar que hiciera aquello.

- ¡Mira como te dejaste la mano idiota! – le reprocho Draco mientras sacaba su finísimo pañuelo de ceda verde y lo enrollaba delicadamente sobre la mano con la que había estado golpeando el suelo y que ahora le sangraba, aun que él no hubiera reparado en ello anteriormente.

- ¿Por qué? – fue todo lo que pudo preguntar en medio de la confusión y el dolor que sentía.

Draco le miro durante algún tiempo antes de contestar, mas cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Harry estaba seguro de haber visto calidez en aquellos ojos grises, pero como al siguiente instante le miraron con aquella fría indiferencia que los distinguía, creyó que lo había imaginado.

- Por que si te pasa algo y yo estoy haciendo la ronda, todos creerán que fui yo, no se necesita ser un genio para saberlo, Potter – le respondió recobrando aquel tono frió y burlón que arrastraba las palabras.

Harry bajo la mirada al pecho del rubio sintiendo que aquel vació en su pecho volvía a extenderse de nuevo por todo su ser; Cerro los ojos fuertemente al sentir que le escocían por las lagrimas contenidas y se reprendió mentalmente al ser tan idiota y creer que de verdad a alguien podría llegar a importarle, aun cuando esa persona hubiera sido Draco Malfoy, por que no le hubiera importado que fuera él, lo único que en verdad necesitaba era saber que alguien le quería, que a alguien le importaba, que jamás tendría que volver a estar solo, aun ese "Alguien" fuera Draco Malfoy.

- Suéltame – esta vez no se preocupo por ocultar el dolor que reflejo su voz quebrada en la pronunciación de aquellas palabras, aun cuando en lo mas profundo de su ser deseaba lo contrario, por que eso significaría volver a hundirse en aquélla soledad y no quería, eso le asustaba pero tampoco era capaz de decirlo, ya que esa era la regla, no quejarse, y exteriorizar ese sentimiento seria como una queja y muestra de debilidad, lujo que no se podía dar _El-Chico-Que-Vivió_.

Poco a poco, los brazos que le rodeaban fueron aflojando su agarre hasta soltarlo, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, razón por la que nuevamente corrió alejándose del rubio; Necesita estar solo, pues solo así lograría sacar todo aquel dolor sin sentir que fallaba en el comportamiento que se suponía que debía asumir, pero también estar solo le dolía terriblemente...

A llegar al piso donde se encontraba La Sala de los Menesteres, se apresuro a entrar, pues sabía que Draco le seguía de cercas, quizás temiendo que fuera a usar otra ventana.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, deslizo la espalda sobre la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, y rodeándose las piernas con los brazos, rompió a llorar recargando la cabeza en las rodillas, sintiendo que el mundo se oscurecía para él, que nada importaba en verdad, que a nadie le importaba, sintiendo como su alma moría lentamente sin que alguien estuviera ahí para evitarlo, sin alguien que lo ayudara a salir de aquélla soledad que le ahogaba.

- ¿Por qué...? – pregunto entre sollozos, sollozos que continuaron durante largo rato hasta que cayó dormido presa del cansancio tanto mental, como físico y emocional, siendo su ultimo pensamiento, el ferviente deseo de no despertar nunca mas...


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2:_ POR TI_**

Estaba despierto y hacía mucho tiempo que lo sabia, lo sabia sobre todo por la blanda contextura bajo si, la cual no podría tratarse de otra cosa que de una cama, al igual que por el suave roce sobre él de algo tan ligerito que sin duda alguna eran sabanas, pero aun así se había negado a abrir los ojos o hacer cualquier moviendo que delatara su conciencia, por que en lo mas profundo de su corazón aun albergaba la esperanza de que aquello no fuera mas que un error, que todo hubiese por fin terminado, que el dolor hubiese desaparecido, aun cuando sabia que se engaña cruelmente y que el dolor ahí seguía, que quizás nunca se iría¿Acaso tendría que aprender a vivir así, no, no seria capaz de soportar aquella soledad por mas tiempo, aquel dolor, simplemente no podría...

Sintió el corazón oprimírsele de manera dolorosa en aquella sensación de vació total. Suspiro, mas esa acción solo ayudo a acrecentar el vació en su interior y eso dolía, dolía tanto, que sus verdes ojos antes brillantes y ahora opacos, se llenaron de lagrimas tras los parpados, y se odio por ello.

Furioso consigo mismo por seguir demostrando tal debilidad, se apresuro a limpiarse los ojos para borrar todo rastro de lagrimas, mas al sentir en su mano derecha algo suave que traía envuelto, abrió los ojos confuso. Por acto reflejo busco sus lentes sobre la mesita de noche, y al ponérselos, comprobó lo que ya sospechaba: Que se encontraba en la enfermería y que aun era de noche, mas su vista se fijo en lo que anteriormente había llamado su atención, tan solo para ver que lo que había sentido, no era otra cosa que el pañuelo de ceda verde que Draco Malfoy le había puesto cuando lo encontró... Cuando lo detuvo...

¿Por qué Draco Malfoy, su eterno rival, lo había detenido, eso era algo que no podía comprender, algo que lo intrigaba, pero que si era sincero consigo mismo, tampoco le interesaba, como ya no le interesaba nada que este mundo pudiera ofrecerle, ni el Quidditch, ni la mágia, nada, absolutamente nada...

Cansado, se sentó sobre la mullida cama mientras desenvolvía el pañuelo para observarlo por un momento, pero luego lo soltó asustado, pues el verlo hacía que en su interior se formara una esperanza que sabia perfectamente que era falsa, y eso dolía, por que nadie le necesitaba, nadie le esperaba, y si en aquel momento se encontraba en la enfermería, era por algo que se podía explicar con gran facilidad pero que durante mucho tiempo se había negado a aceptar: No podían dejar que el Niño-Que-Vivió muriera tan fácil¿Y que tal si surgía otro poderoso Mago Oscuro que nadie pudiera derrotar y le necesitaban? El comportamiento de todos ellos le asqueaba, pero mas le asqueaba y dolía el saber que solo se habían preocupado por él mientras tenía por deber enfrentar y derrotar a Voldemort por la paz de quienes ahora parecía que ni le recordaban... Es verdad que él había accedido a luchar contra Voldemort pues quería vengar la muerte de sus padres, mas ahora en verdad deseaba haber muerto en aquel enfrentamiento, no, no lo deseaba, lo anhelaba desesperadamente.

Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin que él pudiera evitarlo, o sin que le importara en lo mínimo, así que solo se limito a pegar las piernas contra su pecho y rodearlas con sus brazos para esconder su rostro y poder llorar libremente, aun cuando sabia que eso jamás bastaría, podía llorar toda la vida y no bastaría para que el dolor desapareciera...

_- "Por que si te pasa algo y yo estoy haciendo la ronda, todos creerán que fui yo, no se necesita ser un genio para saberlo Potter" – _aquellas palabras tan frías como el hielo, retumbaron en su cabeza aumentando de sobremanera el dolor que sentía... Aquel terrible dolor en conjunto con aquella soledad, le mataba lentamente, por que eso sucedía, le mataba poco a poco...

Nuevamente, los sollozos brotaron de su garganta sin que pudiera o deseara detenerlos, pero esta vez, incluso ese simple acto que se suponía debía liberar un poco su destrozada alma, dolía terriblemente.

No se preocupo por que alguien le escuchaba, a esas horas no había nadie por los pasillos y la enfermería estaba completamente sola, además¿A quien le importaría acercarse para consolarle, a lo mas que se acercarían seria para burlarse de él por ser débil...

Odiaba todo eso, pero mas se odiaba a si mismo por haber permitido que su vida fuera reducida a esa vacía existencia a la que ahora se veía obligado a vivir día con día, por que ya no había nada que le motivase, nada que le animase, por que si aun vivía, era únicamente por que no se había animado a hacer algo que ahora urgía por concluir, por que simplemente las ganas que tenía de vivir, se habían esfumado por completo...

Suspiro cansado, por que estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente, por que su cuerpo y su alma ya no soportarían, por que el dolor era cada segundo mas intenso que el anterior y eso poco a poco le iba matando, pero no deseaba esa muerte tan lenta y dolorosa, no, quería que todo acabara de una buena vez...

Poco a poco, sintió que de nuevo el cansancio lo iba conduciendo a aquel estado de sopor que lo alejaba de todo aquel dolor, de todo aquel sufrir, para llevarlo a donde no había absolutamente nada, solo un abrumadora y a la vez tranquila sensación, por que eso eran sus sueños desde hacía mucho, un vació infinito donde podía perderse tranquilamente imaginando que quizás no volvería a abrir los ojos jamás...

Se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama y cerro los ojos deseando como cada noche desde el día en que despertó después de su pelea contra Voldemort, que para él ya no hubiera un mañana, y con ese pensamiento, volvió a caer dormido...

* * *

Estaba ansioso y no podía evitarlo, de hecho no había dormido nada y no paraba de moverse incesantemente sobre su cama creyendo que quizás la postura era lo que espantaba el sueño, aun cuando muy en el fondo sabia perfectamente qué era lo que evitaba que pudiera dormir tranquilamente¡Por Merlín, era un Malfoy, no podía creer que permitiera que aquello le pasara!

Bufó molesto y se levanto de la cama decidido a acabar con toda esa estupidez, así que tras ponerse el uniforme, (Por que no creerían que un Malfoy iba a andar por los pasillos de Hogwarts en mitad de la noche con pijama¿O si?), salió sigilosamente de la habitación que compartía con el resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin.

Bajo sin ningún problemas las escaleras, y salió de la sala común hacía los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras donde hacía algo de frió, lo que era el preludio a la proximidad del invierno, así que se arrebujó en la capa para alejarse hacía el único lugar que ocupaba su pensamiento: La enfermería.

No tardo mucho en llegar, pero al hacerlo, se encontró con que la enfermería que nunca se cerraba, ahora si lo estaba. Acerco el oído a la puerta para saber si dentro se encontraba alguien mas aparte del enfermo, pero al no escuchar nada, saco la varita y apunto.

- Alohomora – murmuro y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido que erizó los rubios cabellos del Slytherin – Maldita puerta – renegó molesto asomo la cabeza tan solo para comprobar lo que ya sabia: Ahí no había nadie aparte de Harry.

Entro y cerro la puerta tras él asegurándose de que nadie lo molestaría, no que tuviera pensado nada malo, pero ya de por si era malo que hubiera propiciado aquel escándalo hacía unas horas todo gracias a las estupideces que hacía "Potter"

**Flash Back**

Había sido un verdadero imbécil¿Por qué demonios había accedido a soltar a Harry, sabia que no debía, por eso no comprendía por que sus acciones habían distado de lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Como por centésima vez, Draco paso caminando por el pasillo donde se encontraba La Sala de los Menesteres en donde Harry se había ido a refugiar hacía mas de 3 horas... Al inicio estuvo calmado por que podía escuchar los sollozos del chico a través de la puerta invisible, lo cual en cierto modo le calmaba por que sabia que de una u otra forma aun estaba vivo, pero hace menos de una hora que los sollozos se habían detenido y eso estaba comenzando a volverle loco, por que en su mente se instalaban los mas terribles pensamientos acompañados por sentimientos de desesperación y desazón.

Pateo la pared molesto, pero eso solo ocasionó que se lastimara el pie. Bufó molesto, debía avisarle a alguien, pero¿A quien, la verdad era que no confiaba en nadie por que gracias a toda esa bola de estúpidos, Harry estaba como estaba, sin embargo, también era consiente de que él solo no podría sacarlo de ahí y tampoco estaba seguro de que éste no fuera a querer hacer alguna otra estupidez que atentara contra su vida.

Gruño, le sacaba de quicio no poder controlar la situación en la que se encontraba, pero debía aceptar que jamás había podido controlar ninguna situación que tuviera que ver con aquel Gryffindor que por segunda ocasión había derrotado a Voldemort, aun que esta vez parecía ser definitiva la victoria.

- ¡Mira lo que hago por tu culpa Harry! – grito y salió corriendo sabiendo que solo una persona podría ser capaz de ayudarle, aun que la idea de ir con esta persona no le agradaba en lo absoluto...

No tardo mucho, quizás solo tres minutos antes de estar de pie ante la gárgola que sabia que conducía al despacho del director.

- ¡Ábrete y apúrate que llevo prisa! – le grito, mas espero en vano, pues la estatua no se movió ni un ápice - ¡Dije que te movieras! – grito pateándola, mas como antes, solo consigo lastimarse el pie.

- No creo que sea la forma para tratar las cosas, señor Malfoy – cuestiono la profesora McGonagall que le miraba con reprobación.

- Necesito hablar con el director – se apresuro a decirle Draco, no queriendo escuchar los sermones de la profesora.

- ¿Y para que¿Acaso se ha dado cuenta de la hora que es? – fue hasta ese punto donde Draco se percato de que para ser tan noche, la profesora no estaba en bata como se debía esperar, si no que aun portaba su ropa de rutina, cosa en verdad rara.

- Es que me encontré con Ha... Con Potter y lo vi muy extraño... Necesito hablar con el director – la profesora le miro indagadora, pero sin decir nada hizo un movimiento frente a la gárgola y ésta se abrió.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a la profesora McGonagall antes de subir y tocar pidiendo permiso para ingresar al despacho del director.

- Adelante – dijo la amable voz de Dumbledore tras la puerta.

Draco frunció el ceño y entro en el despacho, no tenía tiempo que perder, debía avisar o quizás después seria demasiado tarde... Ante esa idea, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

- ¿No es muy tarde para estar despierto, señor Malfoy? – inquirió el director atrayendo su atención.

- Señor, hace un rato vi a Potter en uno de los pasillos y le dije que regresara a su torre, pero él solo me paso de largo y se fue corriendo sin obedecer, así que le seguí y lo vi meterse en La Sala de Los Menesteres – dijo con un perfecto tono de fría indiferencia que enmascaraba su verdadero sentimiento ante la situación. Estaba conciente de que había alterado un poco la historia, pero no confiaba en ese hombre, nunca lo había hecho, y aun que lo hiciera, le seria demasiado complicado explicar por que había hecho muchas de esas cosas, o quizás mas difícil aun seria que le creyeran, eso por no decir imposible.

Aun que el director había parecido algo inseguro en cuanto al relato de Draco, había accedido a ir a La Sala de los Menesteres, y tras algunos conjuros, logro que se abriera para toparse con Harry que estaba tendido en el suelo. Al inicio, el primer pensamiento de Draco fue que estaba muerto, lo cual le aterro lo suficiente como para correr hasta el muchacho sin importarle las miradas de asombro que le dirigieron Dumbledore y McGonagall, mas al inclinarse contra él, supo que solo estaba dormido, lo cual le alivio enormemente, pero Dumbledore ordeno que se le llevara a la enfermería y a él le obligo a regresar a su dormitorio, cosa que hizo de muy mala gana.

**End Flash Back**

Sonrió al llegar a la cama donde Harry dormía, y después de considerarlo un poco, se permitió acariciar con la mano los alborotados cabellos del chico. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pues últimamente era ese chico el que parecía brindarle un poco de luz a su oscura vida, aun cuando durante algún tiempo, fue quien parecía ensombrecerla...

Se acerco un poco mas al Gryffindor y con ternura poso un suave beso sobre la frente morena.

- Aquí estaré – fue todo lo que murmuro, su voz impregnada de tristeza y preocupación.

Estaba decidido a quedarse ahí, deseaba poder hablar con él, pero sobre todo deseaba saber por que quería hacer lo que intento, sobre todo cuando de los dos, siempre había sido el mas fuerte, y si había decidido hacer aquello, era por que sin temor a equivocarse, las cosas habían sobrepasado sus fuerzas.

Para su sorpresa, Harry entre abrió los ojos y fijo las verdes esmeraldas en él durante un lapso de tiempo en el que pareció algo confuso de si en verdad estaba viendo bien o comenzaba a alucinar.

- Malfoy... – murmuro con un tono cansado y apenas audible.

- Descansa Harry, todo esta bien – le dijo Draco acariciándole el cabello mientras le sonreía con ternura.

- ¿Por que tu...? –

- Shhhhh, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, ahora descansa – le pidió Draco besando su frente.

Harry cerro los ojos nuevamente, pensando que si era un sueño, pese a ser muy raro, era el mejor que había tenido desde que despertó de su inconciencia tras en enfrentamiento definitivo contra Voldemort.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_La verdad no tenia pensado seguirlo, pero sus Reviews me animaron a continuarlo, aun que si debo ser sincera, crei que tardaria mas en escribirlo... Bueno, solo espero que les guste y que me dejen su opinion... Aun no se que tan largo sera por que la verdad ni siquiera tenia pensado subirlo... Bueno, espero su opinion n.n_**


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3:_ TEMORES_**

Suspiro y abrió los ojos para ser recibido por la oscura y borrosa enfermería. Se inclino a tomar los lentes de la mesita de noche, pero al hacerlo, recordó algo: Había tenido un extraño sueño donde Malfoy iba a visitarlo a la enfermería, y no en plan de matarte precisamente, no, estaba ahí para hacerle saber que no estaba solo, que él estaba ahí dispuesto a escucharlo, dispuesto a cuidarlo... Bueno, desde ese punto aquello ya sonaba bastante idiota e irreal.

Sonrió con burla mientras se acomodaba los lentes, pero muy en el fondo sabia que una parte de él se aferraba desesperadamente a que aquello fuera real, y eso dolía, dolía por que la realidad le gritaba incesantemente que estaba solo, que siempre lo había estado y siempre lo estaría, que no había nadie que se preocupara por él si no esperaba recibir algo a cambio...

No pudo evitar que sus verdes ojos brillaran por las lagrimas contenidas, pues la realidad a veces era mas fuerte que las esperanzas a las que él deseaba aferrarse, en las que él deseaba creer...

- ¿Estas bien? – aquella voz preocupada le asusto sobresaltándolo, mas su asombro fue mayor al saber que el dueño de aquélla voz, no era otro que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, el cual parecía haber estado sentado en una silla que tenía detrás. En algún punto de la noche se había quitado la túnica y se había aflojado la corbata para desabrocharse los dos primeros botones de la camisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto poniéndose a la defensiva, ahogando aquella esperanza que comenzaba a crecer en su interior al ver a rubio ahí, negándose a creer, por que era mas fácil, así no dolía tanto saber que nuevamente se había equivocado, que a nadie podía importarle... No, no iba a volver a caer en esa mentira, debía haber una explicación lógica para que Draco estuviera ahí, una explicación que no tendría que ver en nada con él...

- Solo quería saber como estabas... – respondió Draco apartando la mirada inseguro, pues sabia perfectamente que el moreno no creía en lo que decía, y no hallaba manera para demostrarle que era verdad.

- Estoy bien – respondió Harry con frialdad, aun negándose a dejar que dentro de él se formara aquélla esperanza, lo cual dolía, por que dolía que dos partes de él se encontraran en conflicto, una deseando creer, y la otra negándose a dejarse engañar de nuevo... Negándose a dejarse lastimar de nuevo...

- Si, de eso me doy cuenta – respondió Draco intentando en vano pensar en algo que propiciara una conversación civilizada, por que al parecer, Harry no tenía ganas de hablar ni con él ni con nadie.

Harry aparto la mirada de Draco, pues le resultaba sumamente extraño verlo inseguro cuando durante todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, no vio otra cosa que la fría indiferencia que enmarcaba su rostro y su actitud por igual. Se movió sobre la cama dispuesto a levantarse, mas Draco se apresuro a evitarlo.

- Dame una oportunidad de hablar – le pidió tan repentinamente, que incluso él mismo Draco estaba asombrado por haberlo dicho.

- ¿Y por que tendría que escucharte? – pregunto Harry aun manteniendo su tono frió, pero sintiendo por dentro que la parte que en él se negaba a creer, comenzaba a ser desplazada por la que deseaba y añoraba creer y aferrarse a esa creencia... Dolía...

- No tienes por que escucharme, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras – pidió Draco aun demasiado inseguro sobre lo que le diría, pero queriendo aquella oportunidad, sobre todo por que sabia que ambos la necesitaban...

Harry suspiro imperceptible, como había aprendido a hacer para que nadie lo notara, como había aprendido a enmascarar sus verdaderas emociones, sus miedos...

- ¿De que quieres hablar? – pregunto por fin mirando al rubio que ahora le contemplaba sin poder creer que así de fácil hubiese accedido a darle aquella oportunidad que tanto anhelaba.

- Quiero que hablemos de ti, que hablemos de mi, que me des la oportunidad de conocerte y que me conozcas – pidió, aun cuando sabia que aquella petición era casi imposible de cumplir, pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

- Yo ya te conozco Malfoy – argumento Harry enfadado, pensando que aquella era una broma de muy mal gusto, pero¿Qué mas se podría esperar de un Malfoy, sobre todo de Draco Malfoy.

- No Harry, tu solo conoces la parte que yo he dejado ver a los demás, al igual que yo solo conozco la parte que tu nos has dejado ver – objetó Draco sintiendo en su interior un agujero, pues aquello resultaría sin duda algo mas difícil de lo que había pensado.

- Quizás tengas razón – apoyo Harry sin inmutarse.

Draco suspiro, comprendiendo que resultaría mas difícil de lo que hubiera pensado, poner sus sentimientos en palabras.

- Se que resulta raro que te pida que me permitas conocerte cuando durante todo este tiempo no fuimos mas que enemigos, pero me gustaría cambiar las cosas, me gustaría saber como hubiera sido ser tu amigo... – intento explicar.

- Esa oportunidad la perdiste hace años – aseguro Harry con frialdad, dispuesto a ser tan malditamente indiferente como fuera necesario para evitar que le volvieran a lastimar con falsedades y mentiras.

- Y no a pasado un solo día en el que maldiga mi estupidez, por que estoy conciente de que fui el único culpable de que te distanciaras – Harry le miro asombrado, no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que escuchaba¡¡¡Draco Malfoy estaba aceptando que el tenía la culpa de algo!

Draco bajo la mirada, no le gustaba sentirse tan vulnerable delante de nadie, pero por alguna razón que aun no podía y la verdad no quería explicarse, no le importaba verse vulnerable frente a él, frente a Harry...

- No entiendo por que tanto interés justo ahora... – comenzó Harry, pero luego, la dura realidad le golpeo tan fuerte y cruel como llevaba tiempo haciéndolo... Cerro los ojos sintiendo que algo en su interior se rompía, al tiempo que la soledad le arrastraba al dolor, a la lenta agonía, a la oscuridad, a la nada...

- Harry... – Draco dio un paso hacía Harry, mas cuando éste abrió los ojos, Draco sintió que sus pies se congelaban en el suelo ante lo que vio: Aquellas orbes verdes le contemplaban con el odio impregnado en ellas y una sombra de lo que sin duda alguna era dolor, y eso le desgarro por completo el corazón.

- Lárgate – le ordeno Harry, su voz fría e indiferente al igual que el resto de su rostro, solo dejando entrever el odio como única emoción reinante, y es que en verdad sentía que no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera odio, que quizás nunca volvería a sentir otra cosa que no fuese odio...

- Harry... –

- ¡Vete! – le grito Harry, ignorando por completo aquélla voz que le gritaba incesantemente que si se quedaba solo, se perdería de verdad... Harry Potter dejaría de existir tal cual era ahora... Quizás no sufriría una destrucción física, por que eso no destruiría su cuerpo, pero si su alma, sus sentimientos... ¡Genial, eso era todo lo que le faltaba, que su existencia emocional estuviera en manos de Draco Malfoy.

Draco le miro indeciso, pero por experiencia propia sabia que no era agradable quedarse solo cuando sentías que el mundo se te venia encima, así que se planto firmemente en el suelo y negó lentamente con la cabeza para que Harry fuera conciente de su decisión.

- ¡Vete¡Déjame en paz! – volvió a gritarle Harry levantándose de la cama furioso, pues no iba a soportar que nadie le tuviera lastima, mucho menos Draco Malfoy.

- No te voy a dejar solo – le aseguro Draco con tranquilidad, pero eso solo ocasiono que el dolor que crecía dentro de Harry, fuera cada vez mas intenso, cada vez mas insoportable... ¿Por qué demonios dolía tanto?

- ¡Vete¡No quiero verte ni a ti ni a nadie! – le grito dándole un puñetazo en plena cara, lo que ocasiono que Draco perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

Harry le miro furioso, pero aquello apenas era el comienzo de algo aun peor y lo sabia: Necesitaba descargar todo aquel coraje, todo aquel dolor, quería que todo terminara, no quería seguir sintiendo como poco a poco, su espíritu sucumbía a todas aquellas emociones que le lastimaban. Corrió hasta la puerta, necesitaba salir de ese lugar, necesitaba huir, por que él solo ya no podía seguir enfrentando aquellos demonios que le atormentaban, sus fuerzas ya no bastaban y no le gustaba sentirse miserable; Cuando su mano toco el cerrojo, unos fuertes brazos se cerraron en torno a él impidiéndole moverse.

- Necesitas creerme Harry – le susurro al oído sin soltarle pese a los esfuerzos que Harry hacía, pero no, esta vez no le soltaría, no volvería a perderle – Solo quiero ayudarte, solo eso, ayudarte, que me permitas ser tu amigo... –

- ¡CLARO! – bramo Harry aun retorciéndose en el fuerte abrazo del Slytherin que se negaba a soltarle - ¡CLARO QUE QUIERES SER MI AMIGO, POR QUE ASÍ, DRACO MALFOY TENDRÁ UN POCO DE CRÉDITO, POR QUE DRACO MALFOY TENDRÁ MEJORES INFLUENCIAS SI ES AMIGO DEL GRAN HARRY POTTER QUE DERROTO AL TEMIBLE VOLDEMORT, POR QUE BUSCAS ALGO QUE TODOS QUIEREN, POR QUE SOLO BUSCAS UN POCO DE FAMA A MI LADO! – las palabras eran crueles, pero Draco se repetía mentalmente que eran producidas por el dolor y la soledad que en aquel momento Harry sentía, y eso era algo que él deseaba evitar en el moreno.

- Eso no es verdad Harry, déjame mostrarte que no estas solo y te prometo que jamás volverás a estarlo, por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo... – pidió Draco hablándole suavemente al oído sin soltarle, agradeciendo que el moreno se hubiera olvidado por un momento de que podía usar mágia, por que aun que estaba en desventaja físicamente debido a que Draco era un poco mas alto y por lo tanto mas fuerte, si median sus poderes, sin dudarlo seria Draco el que ahora se encontrara en una notable desventaja.

- ¡NO PROMETAS NADA QUE NO ESTÉS DISPUESTO A CUMPLIR MALFOY, NO JUEGUES CONMIGO! – exclamo Harry furioso, sintiendo como aquellas palabras parecían darle mayor fuerza a esa parte de él que deseaba y añoraba creer en alguna esperanza, y dolía... Siempre dolía... ¿Acaso siempre dolería?

- No miento Harry, por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo – volvió a suplicar Draco sin soltarle, sintiendo como Harry se estremecía.

- No es verdad... Mientes... Eres igual que todos... – comenzó a decir Harry negando con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras se dejaba caer al suelo de rodillas, sintiendo sus piernas incapaces de sostenerle durante mas tiempo; Draco se hinco junto a él sin soltarle, y aun que se negara a aceptarlo, aquellos brazos le hacían sentir seguro.

Pronto sintió su cuerpo temblar y sabia lo que eso significaba: Era una reacción muy común en él que su cuerpo temblara cuando se negaba a dejar salir todas aquellas emociones que le lastimaban.

- Tranquilo, estoy aquí y no me iré – le murmuro Draco al oído, estrechando el abrazo para que Harry pudiera sentir mediante ese acto, que no mentía, que estaba ahí por él y para él.

Sentir aquellos cálidos brazos cerrarse con calidez a su alrededor fue todo lo que Harry necesito para bajar toda defensa, por que ya no sabia que era mas doloroso, si vivir sin esperanza y amargura, o con la esperanza y el dolor latentes a cada segundo de su ahora miserable vida.

Lagrimas silenciosas rodaron sus mejillas, y Draco solo fue conciente de que el Gryffindor lloraba, cuando sintió el cuerpo entre sus brazos temblar y agitarse de vez e cuando, por que los llantos del Gryffindor eran silenciosos... Casi imperceptibles... Como el resto de sus emociones...

- Tranquilo... – le susurro sin soltarle, apretando mas el abrazo para mediante esa acción, hacerle sabe que estaba ahí, que no se iría, que no le dejaría de nuevo solo...

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Bien, el tercer capitulo esta arriba, espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios n.n_**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4:_ APRENDE A CONFIAR..._**

Cinco minutos, quince, una hora o quizás dos¿Cuánto había pasado, la verdad había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando aquellos fuertes brazos le rodearon haciéndole sentir que todo era posible, que no existía oscuridad, y que todo aquel dolor que por dentro le minaba, no era mas que una mancha borrosa de un muy lejano pasado... Y aquello se sentía bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry Potter se sintió bien, sintió que podía volver a sonreír, volver a tener esperanza, volver a vivir con anhelo, volver a confiar...

Aquellos brazos se aflojaron y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo tembló, pues el miedo regreso ante la sola idea de volver a caer en aquel laberinto de oscuridad, de dolor, de engaños y mentiras.

- Tranquilo – aquélla voz susurrada a su oído fue lo mas dulce que hubiera escuchado en meses; Era suave y dulce a la vez que reflejaba verdadera preocupación y cariño al dirigirse a él... A él... ¿Cuánto hace que no escuchaba una voz tan dulce y con matices de real preocupación al dirigirse a él, la verdad no le recordaba, quizás por que jamás una voz le hablo de aquélla manera, por que todas aquellas personas que durante años le rodearon haciéndole creer mentiras, estaban con él por el bien personal que podrían obtener y solo por eso...

Sus verdes ojos brillaron por las lagrimas contenidas y sin poder evitarlo se reprendió mentalmente por ello.

- No estas solo Harry, estoy aquí contigo – le aseguró la firme y cálida voz de Draco, y deseaba creerle, en verdad, pero alguien que se a sumido en la oscura agonía del dolor, tal como él había hecho, hallaba aquello imposible...

Una vez escucho a alguien decir que lo imposible no existía, que cuando uno se lo proponía, todo se podía lograr, hasta las cosas imposibles, pero para lograrlo, aquella persona debía tener una fuerte de esperanza, debía creer en algo, aferrarse a algo¿A que se aferraba él si su vida por completo había sido una maldita mentira?

- Estoy solo... – murmuro cerrando fuertemente los ojos, obligando a su mente a apartarse de aquélla oscuridad que de nuevo le atraía como a un imán.

- No Harry, tu no estas solo, yo estoy contigo – volvió a asegurarle Draco mientras lo aferraba con mayor fuerza entre sus brazos, sintiendo un vació en su pecho ante las palabras del moreno. Comprendía el dolor que Harry sentía, él mismo había pasado por un infierno similar tras la muerte de su padre y todo lo que con ello vino, pero había encontrado una luz, algo a que aferrarse, algo que le ayudara a salir de aquélla oscuridad en la que se había sumido, con la promesa de un mejor futuro, no, no era algo, era alguien, alguien que no se había dado cuenta siquiera de ser su inspiración y motivo de vida, esa misma persona que ahora tenía en brazos, ahogándose en aquel desesperante dolor a causa de heridas que en lugar de sanar, parecían abrirse cada vez mas... Si, su inspiración era Harry Potter, El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Derroto-A-Voldemort¿Cómo había pasado, no lo sabia y ahora no le importaba, estaba seguro de lo que sentía y quería ayudarle, pues si no lo había perdido en la Batalla Final, mucho menos se permitiría perderlo a causa de los demonios del pasado que le asechaban constantemente.

- Me duele... – murmuro Harry con voz apagada; Se sentía cansado y solo quería cerrar los ojos, ya no le importaba si al hacerlo, la oscuridad lo arrastraba una vez mas, ahora se sentía demasiado cansado para luchar, para resistirse una vez mas como tantas e el pasado...

- Descansa Harry, todo estará mejor por la mañana – le prometió Draco mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos besando su nuca con ternura, pues comprendía a lo que el moreno se había referido al decir aquello, no que le doliera el cuerpo, no, le dolía el corazón, le dolía el alma, ya estaba cansado de luchar en una batalla donde no veía un final, donde no veía una gloria, donde solo veía oscuridad... Así eran siempre las batallas internas...

Arrullado por las cálidas palabras que Draco le susurraba suavemente al oído, se fue quedando dormido, sabiendo que éste seria por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un sueño tranquilo, un sueño donde no tendría que preocuparse por que aquellos fantasmas le persiguiera de nuevo, o por que la oscuridad le rodeara nuevamente.

* * *

- Harry, desierta Harry – aquella voz no era la misma que le había arrullado cuando se quedo dormido, no, esta voz era diferente, aun que la conocía muy bien.

Abrió los ojos y vio el borroso techo de la enfermería sobre él, por lo cual intuyo que nuevamente se encontraba recostado sobre la cama, aun que no pudo recordar cuando fue trasladado a aquella cama... O cuando le abandonaron aquellos cálidos brazos...

- Me alegra que hallas despertado – aquélla tranquila voz volvió a escucharse mientras alguien le ponía los lentes y el mundo se aclaraba ante él, tan solo para ver a quien menos hubiera deseado...

Albus Dumbledore le miraba sonriente... Sonriente...

- Director... – murmuro con diplomacia mientras se sentaba en la cama, mas su cuerpo pareció resentir aquel movimiento, ya que aun se encontraba demasiado cansado como para moverse.

- Harry, el señor Malfoy nos aviso que andabas fuera de tu dormitorio a deshoras, y que te habías ido a encerrar a La Sala de Los Menesteres, de donde tuvimos que sacarte no sin grandes esfuerzos, te lo puedo asegurar – le comunico el profesor mirándole con aquélla tranquilidad que Harry hace mucho que pensaba que era mas una costumbre que un sentimiento; Su voz tampoco se elevo, siguió mostrando aquella amable tranquilidad que molestaba al moreno.

Pero en lugar de inmutarse por la clara llamada de atención de parte del director, Harry paseo la mirada por la enfermería buscando a cierto rubio Slytherin que había estado con él, por que ahora pese a que una parte casi mínima se negaba a creer en ello, otra le gritaba insistentemente y con mayor convencimiento que no había sido solo un sueño o una ilusión, Draco había estado con él...

- Harry – de nuevo aquella tranquila voz llamando su atención - ¿Por qué saliste de tu dormitorio, comprende que eso puede ser muy peligroso –

- Lo siento director – respondió Harry sin mirarle. Después de la Batalla Final, su trato con el profesor Dumbledore se había vuelto frió y distante al igual que con todos los que le rodeaban, cosa que no parecía gustarle en nada a Dumbledore, quizás por que comenzaba a percatarse de que estaba perdiendo todo el control que una vez tuvo sobre su Chico-Dorado.

En aquel instante, Ron y Hermione ingresaron a la enfermería mirándole con aprensión mientras se acercaban a la cama donde se encontraba.

- El señor Weasley y la señorita Granger estuvieron muy preocupados por ti cuando se enteraron Harry – aquello era chantaje emocional y odiaba cuando Dumbledore lo usaba, cuando intentaba convencerlo de que él era el culpable, cuando con hermosas palabras disfrazadas le llamaban egoísta... Egoísta...

- Lo siento – volvió a repetir.

- Madam Pomfrey dice que aun necesitas descansar, pero que para esta tarde podrás salir de la enfermería – le aviso Dumbledore antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la enfermería – Por cierto, Ron y Hermione se quedaran contigo mientras tanto –

Cuando quedaron solos, el silencio volvió a posarse en el lugar haciendo que dentro de Harry creciera un sentimiento de desesperación. De nuevo estaba solo, por que aun que estaba rodeado de gente, a ninguna de esas personas le importaba lo que le pasara, lo cual era igual a estar solo...

- Debes dormir – le indico Hermione acercándose con paso cauteloso.

- Lo se – respondió con fastidio y se recostó dándoles la espalda; No les quería ver, en aquel momento solo deseaba ver a una persona, estar con una persona, pero esa persona no estaba ahí, esa persona se había marchado quien sabe a que horas...

Se reprendió mentalmente, no estaba bien que dependiera de la gente de esa forma, pero si no lo hacía, se perdería en aquella oscuridad que le atraía como imán, y no quería, dolía, pero ya no sabia que dolía mas, si vivir aferrándose a una esperanza que jamás podría cumplirse, o dejarse arrastrar por la fría oscuridad que le rodeaba incesante...

Cuando salió de la enfermería en la tarde, asistió a las ultimas clases junto con Ron y Hermione, para después dirigirse a su habitación y sin cambiarse el uniforme se acostó fingiendo dormir, por que no dormía, un corazón, una mente y un alma tan atribuladas como las suyas, no podrían atraer el sueño y conciliarlo tan rápido, había muchos recuerdos dolorosos que luchaban por salir a flote, por hacerse presentes, por llamar su atención alejándolo de todo lo demás que le rodeaba...

Y de nuevo como cada noche, se levanto y salió de la habitación en dirección a la sala común, pues estar en la cama sin poder dormir, se convertía en un tormento para él, necesitaba airar su mente, alejarla de todos aquellos recuerdos, ocuparla en algo mas hasta que nuevamente el sueño le venciera bajando todas sus defensas y obligándole a entregarse a brazos de Morfeo...

Como cada noche, la sala común estaba vacía y pronto se aburrió de pasear en aquel lugar obligándose a salir de la protección de la Torre de los leones, mas el retrato de la Dama Gorda ya no le insistía en regresar, pues sabia que no lo haría.

Camino durante poco mas de media hora sin un rumbo fijo, guiado solo por sus pasos mientras comprendía el grave error que había cometido al confiar en Draco Malfoy, por que si, había confiado en Draco Malfoy, había confiado y eso había dado paso a que dentro de él volvieran a nacer esperanzas, falsas esperanzas que eran demasiado irreales, demasiado dolorosas por que nunca serian verdad, por que jamás podría realizarlas, y eso lo había aprendido de manera dolorosa años atrás...

- ¿Harry? – aquélla voz le hizo detenerse al tiempo que experimentaba dos sensaciones muy opuestas, pues una de ellas parecía ser alivio al saber que le había vuelto a encontrar, mas la otra sensación que pese a todo atizaba desde la profundidad de su corazón haciéndole temer, era la de pensar que solo le estaba usando, que solo por eso le buscaba...

- Dra... Malfoy – murmuro sin mucho animo mirándole sin poder evitar que en su mirada se reflejara aquel dolor, aquel miedo...

Draco sonrió, el Gryffindor había estado apunto de llamarle por su nombre, lo cual para él significaba un gran avance, mas al ver la verde mirada reflejar dolor y miedo, no pudo evitar sentirse dolido.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto acercándose lentamente para no asustarle, lo cual fue en vano, pues al dar él un paso, Harry dio dos hacía atrás mientras el odio pasaba a formar parte de las emociones que se reflejaba en su verde mirada.

No comprendía por que cuando anoche le había dejado mucho mas tranquilo, hoy nuevamente su actitud gritaba que no se acercara, que no le quería cercas, y eso le dolía, pues él solo quería ayudarle, solo quería estar a su lado...

- ¿Harry? – pregunto no muy seguro ahora de lo que debía hacer.

- Déjame en paz – le advirtió Harry dando vuelta sobre si mismo dispuesto a alejarse, pero Draco hace mucho que había tomado una resolución a respecto: No lo dejaría irse, no se permitiría perderlo de nuevo o estaba seguro de que esta vez le perdería para siempre...

- Espera – le pidió sujetándolo firmemente del brazo para evitar que se fuera, y ante el toque, se percato perfectamente de los escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo del moreno.

- Suéltame – le ordenó Harry con voz calmada, mas el agarre no se aflojo ni un poco.

- Creí que me darías la oportunidad de demostrarte que en verdad me preocupo por ti – comento Draco con amargura.

- No ha nada que puedas demostrar Malfoy – respondió Harry con frialdad, sintiendo que el pecho se le oprimía de manera dolorosa, casi como si algo le faltara, como un enorme vació que dolía terriblemente...

- Hay mucho que aun puedo hacer y demostrarte para que me creas – le aseguro Draco sin soltarle.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – exclamo Harry zafándose del agarra de Draco ante la sorpresa de éste - ¡Y deja de estar jugando! –

- ¡Yo no estoy jugando! – le respondió Draco acercándose y agarrándolo nuevamente - ¡Quiero que me creas por que digo la verdad, por que no miento! –

- ¡Eres igual que todos¡Solo buscas poder, solo buscas la fama, solo quieres levantar de nuevo el nombre de tu familia...! – el puño de Draco interrumpió a Harry al estrellarse contra su rostro tumbándole al suelo, mas cuando se recupero de la impresión, se levanto y ambos comenzaron a pelear sin necesidad de varitas, utilizando únicamente los puños.

A mitad de la noche y sin nadie que les interrumpiera, pelearon a puño limpio hasta que el cansancio les evito continuar.

- Eres... Eres... Un estúpido Malfoy – le dijo Harry recargándose en la pared y deslizándose por ella hasta quedar sentado en el frió suelo intentando recuperar las fuerzas y controlar su agitada respiración.

- Y tu eres... Un necio – le dijo Draco recargándose en la pared mientras al igual que el moreno, intentaba recuperar las fuerzas y controlar su respiración.

Tras el silencio que se poso entre ambos, Draco se puso a meditar lo que había sucedido, por que no terminaba de asimilar por que había reaccionado de esa forma al escuchar al Gryffindor mencionar a su familia. Cierto era que le había dolido, pero jamás creyó que la sola mención le dolería tanto como para hacer lo que acababa de hacer¡Había golpeado a Harry, ahora si que se sentía muy mal, mejor que nadie sabia por lo que el Gryffindor estaba pasando, debía de haber comprendido que sus comentarios eran causados por el dolor que sentía, por que se sentía solo, no debió haberse molestado por algo como eso... Ahora si que se sentía como un estúpido...

- Te gane – la voz de Harry rompiendo el silencio le hizo volver a la realidad, y al mirarle, no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido, pues las verdes esmeraldas brillaban con un destello de diversión al observarle.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunto sintiéndose confundido ante el repentino cambio de actitud por parte del moreno.

- Te gane – volvió a repetir Harry sonriéndole ampliamente mientras le señalaba la cara con auténtica diversión. Draco estaba que no se la creía, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que Harry sonreía de manera tan natural, sin mascaras, una sonrisa honesta.

- Cállate, tu tampoco saliste bien librado – le respondió sin poder evitar sonreír, pues de pronto se sentía muy bien.

- Mejor que tu, si – le aseguro Harry, y pronto, los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

¿Cómo se había dado aquélla situación, la verdad era que ni Draco ni Harry lo sabían, pero mientras se peleaba tumbados al suelo, algo pareció cambiar, como si la muralla que los separaba se hubiera caído hecha pedazos, y ahora, mientras reían, aquello era lo que menos les importaba, solo ese momento era lo único que valía, solo eso...

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Bien, aqui esta el capitulo 4 n.n Se que esta igual de corto que los demas capitulos, pero es que esta historia es para hacerla de capitulos cortos o se perderia la escencia de lo que inteto describirles :P_**

**_Bueno, cuidence y no olviden los Reviews! n.n_**


	5. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5:_ COMPAÑÍA SILENCIOSA._**

El frió viento soplo agitando su ya de por si desordenado cabello, mas él no se movió; Se había ido a sentar al borde de la ventana de astronomía con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad que sumía al Bosque Prohibido. Mañana todos partirían rumbo a sus hogares¿Pero y él, ya no deseaba regresar a Prive Drive, y sabia que tampoco deseaba ir a La Madriguera, ya no consideraba ninguno de esos lugares como su hogar, si es que alguna vez Prive Drive fue eso para él, por que la verdad lo dudaba seriamente.

Suspiro sin poder evitarlo, el año se había pasado mas rápido de lo que él mismo hubiera deseado, y debía aceptar que si muchas de las cosas habían cambiado o se habían tornado soportables, se lo debía a cierto chico rubio.

Como si aquello fuera una invocación, la puerta de astronomía se abrió y el rubio príncipe de las serpientes ingreso deteniéndose en la puerta al verlo, no por que se hubiera sorprendido de hallarlo ahí, con el tiempo había descubierto que ese era el lugar favorito del moreno cuando deseaba pensar... Antes hubiera creído que iba ahí para estar solo, pero luego descubrió que no era así, lo único que el moreno no deseaba, era que las personas que le rodeaban lo bombardearan con toda clase de preguntas, y como eso era justamente lo que la gente hacía, no le quedaba mas que buscar la soledad para así poder buscar también la tranquilidad que su cansada alma necesitaba.

Él sabia que a veces su compañía era mas agradable y apreciable cuando simplemente se disponía a estar ahí dando un abrazo reconfortable o una que otra palabra de animo, en lugar de estar preguntando que le tenía así, y debía aceptar que a veces se le complicaba mucho por que lo que menos había sido era una persona paciente, pero el cariño que le tenía le daba esa fuerza que a veces le faltaba para seguir soportando el humor del moreno, además, siempre le agradaba poder estar cercas de él aun que fuera por un pequeño momento como ahora, y a veces, si se esperaba algún tiempo y después se animaba a preguntar, el moreno por si solo le decía lo que le tenía así, claro que podía ver la reticencia en sus verdes ojos al hacerlo, y era ahí donde él tenía que demostrar que nada pasaba, que podía confiar en él.

- ¿De nuevo aquí? – le pregunto reparando en que la verde mirada ni siquiera se había vuelto para ver a quien fuera que hubiera entrado a la torre de astronomía.

- La vista es hermosa – fue la respuesta del moreno, y Draco no pudo evitar distinguir el cansancio en su voz.

- No lo dudo – comento acercándose, sintiendo un hueco en el estomago al ver a Harry sentado en el borde de aquella ventana, por que si era sincero, aun tenía demasiado presente la imagen de el ojiverde parado sobre el borde de una de las ventanas dispuesto a lanzarse. Sonrió para sí mismo con amargura, la verdad que no podía culparlo, él también pensó en hacerlo un par de meses atrás, por que su vida también era un embrollo en aquel momento y lo seguía siendo ahora, es mas, si era sincero, no deseaba regresar a su casa por que sabia lo que le esperaría al hacerlo. Si, su vida también era complicada y quizás lo seguiría siendo, pero por lo menos ahora tenía la seguridad de que Harry al menos como amigo le dejaba acercarse y estar con él.

No pudo evitar que un recuerdo algo lejano se colara entre sus pensamiento, haciéndole recordar cuando decidió por todos los medios no dejar solo al Gryffindor y descubrir que rayos le pasaba, cuando acepto que en verdad estaba enamorado de él...

**Flash Back**

Esa noche el brillo de la luna era muy tenue, por lo que los pasillos se sumían en una penumbra casi sólida, pero sin llegar a tornarse en oscuridad. Él había estado observando la luna durante un largo rato desde uno de los ventanales sin vidrio, pensando en todo lo que había pasado tras la muerte de Voldemort, y en todo lo que seguramente pasaría en cuanto las clases terminaran y él tuviera que regresar a la vacía Mansión Malfoy... Cerro los ojos y suspiro con resolución antes de abrirlos nuevamente y sacar de el bolsillo de su pantalón una hermosa daga plateada. Sabia que no era una muerte muy digna para un 'Malfoy', pero no le interesaba, había escogido ese pasillo por lo poco frecuentado que era, y había escogido aquélla forma por que deseaba sentir como la vida y todo ese maldito dolor le abandonaban poco a poco mientras su sangre escurría por su muñeca.

Cuando la fría navaja presiono su pálida muñeca ocasionando un leve corte del que salió algo de sangre debido al extraordinario filo de la navaja, una imagen voló a su mente obligándolo a detenerse, la imagen de unos hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban con tristeza mientras lo miraban... Sonrió con tristeza, pero no se detuvo, y esa era una imagen que le apuraba a hacer lo que tan cuidadosamente había planeado, por que se sabia conciente de que esos ojos jamás lo mirarían con otra cosa que no fuera odio puro, y eso dolía, por que también sabia que esos ojos jamás le dirigirían una mirada de cariño, peor aun, jamás le dirigirían una mirada de amor... La navaja siguió su camino, cortando limpiamente la piel, dejando que las gotas de sangre fluyera libres hasta caer en el suelo. Un nuevo ruido lo obligo a detenerse extrañado, un ruido proveniente del pasillo adyacente, un ruido de algo deslizándose sobre la pared hasta caer despacio sobre el suelo.

Retiro la navaja, ya después seguiría, ahora debía asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cercas, y cuando asomo la cabeza cuidadosamente y con la varita en mano, pudo ver la silueta de un cuerpo sentado en el suelo con la espalda levemente pegada a la pared; Tenía las pernas dobladas sobre el pecho siendo sujetas firmemente por los brazos. No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para saber quien era esa persona, no cualquiera tenía el cabello tan alborotado como El Chico Dorado, pero no fue eso lo que llamo su atención o le indico que algo andaba mal con el ojiverde, no, fueron los pequeños pero continuos espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo, y cuando se había dispuesto a acercarse para saber que pasaba, un leve sollozo por parte del moreno lo obligo a quedarse donde estaba, anonadado ante lo que había escuchado¿Acaso El Chico Que Vivió estaba llorando?

Aquello lo había desconcertado a tal grado que sin darse cuenta, se obligo a regresar a las mazmorras, pensando que quizás, después podría volver a intentar poner en marcha su fantástico 'Plan'.

**End Flash Back**

Sonrió levemente, recordando que jamás volvió a llevar acabo su 'Plan', por que algún tiempo después, husmeando en la biblioteca, encontró un libro que cambio su vida para siempre, un libro que al leerlo decía algo así como: _Una persona que en verdad ama a alguien, no es capas de atentar contra su propia vida, por que ama..._ Y un poco mas abajito decía: _Amar es entregarse en cuerpo y alma sin esperar nada a cambio..._

Bueno, debía admitir que al inicio no había comprendido lo que ello quería decir, aparte del hecho de que aun dudada seriamente que aquello que sentía por el moreno fuera amor, por lo que lo puso a prueba infinidad de veces, y aquella vez que vio al ojiverde trepado en el borde de la ventana con los ojos cerrados dispuesto a lanzarse al vació, supo que no era solo un capricho o atracción física, en verdad le quería, en verdad le amaba, y entonces pudo comprender lo que había leído.

Por eso jamás volvió a intentar llevar acabo su magnifico 'Plan', sobre todo por que desde ese día, ya que había decidido hacer lo que la primera frase decía, también se había decidido a hacer lo que la segunda rezaba: _Entregarse en cuerpo y alma sin esperar nada a cambio_, aun cuando era conciente de que muy en el fondo sí esperaba algo a cambio, pero si no lo obtenía, sabia que por lo menos el dolor no seria igual de insoportable que antes, por que esta vez él había hecho algo al respecto: Amar al ojiverde aun cuando éste jamás se diera cuenta de ello, o jamás le correspondiera.

La verdad era que jamás pensó que el moreno le permitiera acercarse, pero por suerte se había equivocado, y con mucha paciencia y persistencia, había conseguido que por lo menos el muchacho ya no lo viera como su enemigo, y casi estaba seguro de que aun que no se lo dijese, ahora lo veía como a un amigo.

- ¿En que piensas? – la voz del moreno lo obligo a salir de sus cavilaciones, y cuando levanto la mirada hacía el rostro de Gryffindor, casi le da un infarto al ver el calor que esos ojos verdes le transmitían en aquel preciso momento.

- Yo... Bueno... – aparto la mirada sintiéndose completamente estúpido, y aspiro hondo para intentar calmarse antes de volver a hablar – Solo pensaba en todo lo que a sucedido... –

- Si – afirmo el moreno regresando su vista al Bosque Prohibido.

El silencio volvió a posarse sobre ellos, pero no les incomodo, sabían que no era necesario hablar, a veces la compañía silenciosa del otro era todo lo que necesitaban para sentirse bien.

- Mañana regresaremos a Londres – comento Harry levantando la mirada hacía el oscuro y despejado cielo nocturno.

- Si – convino Draco, sabiendo lo que quería decir el moreno con aquellas palabras.

El silencio volvió a posarse sobre ellos, pero esta vez fue un silencio incomodo.

- ¿A dónde iras? – quiso saber Draco, sin saber si era merecedor o no de obtener la respuesta.

- No lo se – respondió Harry, y era la verdad, sabia que sus tíos no irían por el a la estación, y aun que Molly se lo pidiera, él no deseaba ir a La Madriguera, y mucho menos quedarse en Hogwarts, de hecho, no quería saber nada del mundo mágico, al menos por algún tiempo.

- ¿Quisieras venir conmigo? – pregunto Draco tentativamente, sin saber muy bien por que había formulado una pregunta que realmente solo debió de haber pensado.

Harry le miro asombrado, y Draco en verdad se sintió un imbécil, le dolería mucho si Harry se negaba, pero tampoco podía culparlo de ser así, ni siquiera a él le hacía gracia regresar a ese lugar.

- ¿Quién te recibirá a ti, Draco? – pregunto, y Draco sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pues hace poco que el ojiverde por fin se había resuelto a llamarle únicamente por su nombre.

- Nadie – respondió sin inmutarse, sabiendo que quizás eso era lo mejor, pero sin poder evitar aquélla leve presión en su pecho.

- ¿Iras a la Mansión Malfoy? – volvió a preguntar Harry dirigiendo la mirada a la mancha negra que desde la lejanía era el estadio de Quidditch.

- Si – confirmo Draco sin inmutarse, aun cuando la idea le hacía sentir algo de reticencia al respecto – Pero no me quedare por mucho... – Harry lo miro arqueando una ceja interrogativamente – La mansión es muy bonita y tiene todos los lujos y cosas necesarias para que una familia entera viva ahí por la eternidad sin ninguna clase de problema, pero siempre a tenido un aire de soledad que no creo poder soportar ahora – confeso dirigiendo su gris mirada hacía el Bosque Prohibido.

El silencio volvió a posarse sobre ellos, pero esta vez era un silencio de reflexión que ambos necesitaban.

- Si te vas a vivir solo, creo que podría hacerte compañía – comento Harry tras algún tiempo de pensarlo.

- ¿En verdad? – pregunto Draco mirándolo sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- Si – afirmo Harry sonriéndole levemente, y el rubio no pudo mas que perderse en esa sonrisa, por que le fascinaba verlo sonreír así, sobre todo por que últimamente era mas fácil ver aparecer ese tipo de sonrisas en su rostro – Pero siempre y cuando no sea a la Mansión Malfoy, no creo sentirme cómodo en ese lugar – comento no muy animado.

- Si, yo tampoco – confirmo el rubio sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, pero es que el humor alegre del moreno era contagiosa y bastante agradable.

Y ahí, en silencio, ambos se quedaron haciéndose mutua y silenciosa compañía, disfrutando de aquellos momentos que sin darse cuenta, ambos habían comenzado a apreciar enormemente. La mirada verde y la mirada gris se dirigieron a la única estrella que en aquel momento apareció, y Harry no pudo menos que sonreír, pensando que su vida había dado un vuelco enorme, por que hacía casi medo año había estado dispuesto a morir sin importarle nada, y ahora, aun que el dolor no lo había abandonado por completo, gracia a la compañía de aquel rubio, era mas tolerable que antes.

* * *

**_¿Sirve de ago que les diga "Lo siento"? o.O ¿No, bueno, si eso no funciona¿Funcionara de algo que les diga que si me matan ya no sabran lo que sigue ni en esta ni en el resto de las demas historias que tengo:o _**

Es que ultimamente traia tantas cosas en la cabeza que no habia tenido tiempo ni ganas de escribir nada absolutamente... Y bueno, desde ahora les advierto que las ganas no me han regresado y que aun tengo algunas cosas rondando en la cabeza, de hecho, este capitulo lo tenia escrito a la mitad (Y si, se que es muy corto ¬¬), y si me puse a terminarlo, fue por que estuve escuchando una cancion de Gloria Trevi Jajaja, esa que dice: Recuerda que me tienes a mi xD Asi que si por casualidad quieren agradecer a alguien por que por fin actualice, agradezcanle a Mari por ponerme esa cancion :P

Y de paso yo le agradezco al Profe de Filosofia que fue quien me explico y apoyo con esas frases que estaban en cursiva xD

Espero que el capitulo les guste y les pido paciencia, hago lo mejor que puedo, pero es que a veces mi vida se vuelve un completo desastre y me cuesta organizarla de nuevo xD


	6. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6: _¿COSA DEL DESTINO?_**

_El rayo partió de la varita con asombrosa fuerza, pero no golpeo en el objetivo que tenía destinado, pues fue desviado con gran dificultad por un potente contraconjuro. Cansado, se dejo caer de rodillas contra el suelo, pensando y reprochándose el haber desperdiciado la ultima oportunidad que tenía para vencerlo._

_- ¿Eso es todo? – la pregunta le llego como un eco lejano, aun cuando sabía que el dueño de aquélla fría y aguda voz no se encontraba a más de tres metros de distancia._

_Poco a poco levanto la cabeza en busca de su oponente. Por momentos, la vista se le nublaba impidiéndole ver con claridad, y frías gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. En verdad comenzaba a sentirse mal._

_A lo lejos pudo escuchar con algo de dificultad la batalla que en esos momentos se llevaba acabo a las faldas de la colina en la que él y Voldemort se encontraban, y si se acercaba lo suficiente, inclusive podía ver los rayos de distintos colores que surcaban la noche en busca de un objetivo para hacer blanco._

_- Es mejor terminar esto de una buena vez¿No lo crees, Potter? – la voz de Voldemort le obligo a volver a prestar atención al pálido ser frente a él._

_La negra túnica que usaba, estaba rasgada en algunas partes en que los hechizos habían hecho contacto, y dejaba entrever las heridas, de las cuales, algunas eran leves y otras graves. También había partes de la túnica que estaban chamuscadas, y aun que no lo demostrara, sabía que Voldemort también estaba bastante cansado, a final de cuentas aquélla no había sido una simple batalla._

_Con algo de dificultad volvió a ponerse de pie una vez más, y levanto su varita dispuesto a conjurar un nuevo hechizo, aun cuando sabía que ésta vez no tendría la misma potencia que había logrado darles a los anteriores. Voldemort también se preparo, y pronto, ambos hechizos salieron de sus respectivas varitas rasgando el aire con gran fuerza, pero solo uno hizo contacto. Un grito de dolor rompió el silencio que se había apoderado del campo de batalla tras el lanzamiento de ambos conjuros..._

El sonido de su propio grito le obligo a abrir los ojos un tanto sobresaltado. Una fina capa de frió sudor le cubría la frente y la espalda, mientras intentaba controlar su agitada respiración. Aquello había sido solo un sueño, y sin embargo, había parecido tan real... Hasta entonces se percato de que sus manos aferraban fuertemente una parte del abdomen, allí donde el hechizo había hecho impacto aquélla noche de pesadilla.

Un tanto desubicado, se sentó sobre la cómoda cama en la que había estado acostado, y fue entonces que reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba. Los rayos de la luna se filtraban por las cortinas corridas convirtiendo la oscuridad en penumbra, y dejando entrever un cuarto algo desordenado. Su cuarto.

Suspiro un poco más tranquilo, y estaba apunto de volver a acostarse, cuando unos golpes algo vehementes sonaron a la puerta casi al mismo tiempo que una voz que reflejaba una gran preocupación y angustia.

- ¡¿Harry¡¿Sucede algo¡¿Estas bien?! – reconoció la voz de inmediato, y la preocupación que detecto en la misma, lo descoloco durante algunos segundos. Sabía perfectamente que Draco le estimaba mucho y que se preocupaba por él, pero ha veces, aquellas muestras de aprecio lo hacían sentirse extraño, o como en aquel momento, descolocado.

Cuando abrió la puerta, pudo reafirmar lo que había estado pensando, que Draco le estaría esperando parado frente a la puerta hecho un mar de nervios y preocupación.

- Yo... –

- ¿Qué sucedió¿Por qué gritaste¿Te sientes mal? – le pregunto inmediatamente sin darle tiempo a explicarse por su cuenta, pero es que escuchar ese grito de dolor tan agudo, le habían hecho temer lo peor.

- Tranquilízate Draco, estoy bien – se apresuro a responderle en cuanto dejo de bombardearlo con todas aquellas preguntas y se dedico a observarlo de pies a cabeza intentando verificar por sí mismo si tenía alguna herida visible.

- Yo... Bueno, es que... Te escuche gritar – le explico intentando no exteriorizar aquélla vergüenza que le invadía al haberse comportado de aquélla manera tan extrema.

- Lo siento... – se disculpo Harry, pero no dijo más, por que no sabía que más decir.

- ¿Y por que gritaste? – le pregunto contemplándolo confuso.

- Yo... Tuve... Tuve una pesadilla – le respondió Harry evadiendo aquellos grises ojos que le contemplaban expectantes.

- ¿Una pesadilla? – volvió a preguntar sin poder creerlo, pero al ver que aquélla pregunta había incomodado al moreno, se reprendió mentalmente por ello, sobre todo por que imagino el tipo de pesadilla que pudo haber tenido – Lo siento, no quería incomodarte... Yo... ¿Quieres que te haga un poco de café? – pregunto al final intentando reparar el error que había cometido.

- Si... Esta bien – accedió el moreno y vio como Draco se daba media vuelta en dirección a las escaleras. Lo siguió con la vista hasta verlo desaparecer, y sin saber exactamente por que, sonrió, más casi de inmediato borro aquélla sonrisa – Debo conseguirme una novia cuanto antes – murmuro algo aturdido y regreso a su habitación sin cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Prendió la luz una vez que se encontró en el interior de la calida cocina. Aún se sentía un poco idiota por como se había comportado, pero el miedo que le dio al escuchar a Harry gritar de aquélla manera, era algo que jamás iba a poder explicar con palabras.

Fue a la alacena y saco un par de vasos mientras seguía pensando en el enorme giro que había dado su vida.

**Flash Back**

Cuando salió de Hogwarts, lo primero que hizo fue conseguir una casa que pudiera compartir con Harry, y en la que el moreno se sintiera completamente cómodo. No le fue difícil, al siguiente día encontró la que buscaba en una tranquila pero lujosa comunidad Muggle. Era grande, pero no enorme, tan solo contaba con dos pisos, y en el patio trasero, había una amplia alberca. Le habría gustado comprar algo más espacioso y lujoso, pero también sabía que una casa mucho más grande lo haría sentirse como en su antigua mansión, y no creyó que Harry tuviera algún inconveniente en vivir en aquel lugar, pues aún que no era grande, tampoco era para nada pequeño.

En cuanto obtuvo la casa, le envió una lechuza a Harry como habían acordado, y aquel de inmediato llego al lugar especificado por el rubio. La cara de asombro que puso al ver la casa, fue suficiente para que Draco supiera que no estaba equivocado y esa casa había sido una acertada adquisición de su parte.

- Aún no hay muebles, pero podemos ir comprándolos conforme pase el tiempo – le comento mientras lo invitaba a pasar a la que desde aquel momento, también sería su casa.

- Es enorme – comento Harry sin poder dejar de mostrarse asombrado.

Draco no dijo nada, solo se limito a sonreír orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Las habitaciones están arriba – le informo mientras el moreno dejaba sus cosas en el suelo a falta de algún mueble para ello – Aún que claro que no hay ninguna cama, así que supongo que querrás ir a comparar alguna antes de que caiga la noche –

- Pues dicen que lo único que en una casa jamás debe faltar, es precisamente la cama – comento Harry sonriendo divertido, y como estaba dándole la espalda al rubio, no vio el color rojo que tiño sus blancas mejillas ante aquélla frase y los pensamientos que en él ocasiono.

- Si bueno... Arriba y abajo hay baños – le explico intentando cambiar la conversación, aún cuando sabía que Harry no lo había dicho con ningún tipo de intención. Ese ultimo pensamiento le dolió sin poder evitarlo – La cocina esta al fondo. Este será el comedor y aquella la sala – Harry solo observaba las enormes estancias imaginándose como quedarían acomodadas las cosas una vez que las hubieran comprado. Sin duda alguna, aquel era un lugar bastante amplio por no decir que enorme, o por lo menos lo era para él.

* * *

Después de que el recorrido termino, ambos se dedicaron a comprar algunas cosas, empezando por las camas y algo de cenar para inaugurar su nueva casa. Esta de más decir que a Draco le habría gustado inaugurar la casa de otra manera.

- ¿Y que harás ahora? – le pregunto Harry mientras dejaba las bolsas con la comida sobre la nueva mesa del sencillo comedor que Draco había comprado de ultimo momento al saber que tendrían que sentarse en el suelo para cenar.

- Supongo que administrar el dinero y los negocios que mi padre tenía – respondió sin ningún tono en la voz mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a hurgar en una de las bolsas en busca de lo que él había comprado para cenar. Harry lo observo con curiosidad durante un rato antes de apartar la mirada.

- ¿Eres bueno manejando el dinero? – le pregunto sin querer mostrarse demasiado curioso al respecto mientras buscaba en la otra bolsa lo que había comprado para beber.

- Es parte de la educación Malfoy que recibí cuando era más chico – explico Draco con tono circunstancial.

- Ya veo – comento Harry sintiendo que las respuestas del rubio comenzaban a ser demasiado forzadas, por lo que decidió no ahondar más en el tema y dejarlo por la paz.

- ¿Y que harás tú ahora? – la voz de Draco rompió repentinamente el silencio que se había posado entre ambos, por lo que Harry respingo asustado al escucharlo.

- Aún no estoy seguro – respondió no muy animado – Cuando estaba en cuarto y quinto, mi mayor ilusión era poder llegar a ser Auror, pero ahora... Bueno, digamos que simplemente me gustaría alejarme por algún tiempo del Mundo Mágico – no dijo más, pero no hacía falta, Draco sabía el porqué y no se opondría, muy al contrario, estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en lo que fuera necesario.

- _"Quizás él nunca te dará lo que tu esperas¿Aún así estas dispuesto a hacer todo esto?"_ – le pregunto aquélla vocecita en su interior, pero la ignoro completamente, sabiendo que prestarle demasiada atención solo lo lastimaría.

- ¿Y ya has pensado que te gustaría hacer? – le pregunto anhelando cambiar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- Pues ese es el único problema – comento Harry en un tono tan bajo, que Draco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder oírle.

- ¿Por qué es un problema? – pregunto sin comprender a lo que el moreno se refería.

- En el Mundo Muggle también hay carreras para las que uno necesita estar preparado, pero no se que me gustaría ser, cuando estaba más pequeño pensé que podría dedicarme a bombero o algo por el estilo, pero ahora no lo se – respondió un tanto desanimado.

- Pues ve con algún Muggle que te pueda orientar al respecto, supongo que al igual que en nuestro mundo, los Muggles también deben tener gente que trabaja ayudándole a otros a elegir una carrera adecuada – inquirió Draco abriendo la lata de refresco que había comprado tras la continua insistencia de Harry de que le iba a gustar su sabor.

- Sí, supongo que sí – accedió Harry, y el resto de la comida la pasaron hablando de trivialidades.

**End Flash Back**

- ¿En que piensas? – la voz del moreno lo saco de sus pensamientos y se percato de que desde el momento en que había comenzado a pensar en todo aquello, se había quedado inmóvil con la mano sujetando ambas tazas pero sin bajarlas de la alacena.

- Yo... Solo pensaba – comento tomando de una buena vez las tazas y dejándolas sobre la mesa para calentar agua y sacar el café. Sabía que podía hacerlo de la forma mágica, pero desde que Harry le enseño como prepararlo manualmente, pese a que le resulto chocante, descubrió que algunas cosas eran más agradables haciéndolas manualmente, y que aparte, hasta sabían mejor.

- Aprendes rápido – comento Harry sonriéndole burlón cuando lo vio prender la estufa y poner el agua en un posillo para calentarla.

- Claro, por algo soy un Malfoy – respondió Draco adoptando su tono autosuficiente que con Harry solo empleaba cuando bromeaban de aquélla manera.

- Si, claro – accedió el moreno con tono irónico mientras sonreía divertido y se sentaba en la pequeña mesa que había dentro de la cocina, y en la cual comían muy de vez en cuando.

Él también recordaba cuando se había mudado a aquélla casa, aún cuando de ello ya hacía poco más de un año. Adaptarse no había sido fácil, pero tampoco completamente difícil, y con un poco de tiempo, comenzó a sentirse a gusto con todo aquello. Había hecho lo que Draco le había aconsejado y fue a ver a un Muggle que orientaba a los adolescentes con problemas para elegir una carrera adecuada, y luego de algunas preguntas, unas cuantas evasiones de su parte, variada información sobre distintas carreras, y muchas pruebas de diagnostico, por fin habían salido tres carrera para las que sin lugar a dudas sería bueno. Al inicio había tenido sus dudas, pero cuando por fin se decidió por una de ellas y comenzó a estudiar, supo que las pruebas no se habían equivocado y que esa sería la carrera que mejor se le daría en el Mundo Muggle. A final de cuentas, estudiar para ser Arquitecto no era tan malo como en un principio había creído.

- ¿Y en que piensas tú? – la voz de Draco lo saco de sus cavilaciones, y cuando dirigió su verde y aún aturdida mirada hacía el rubio, por alguna extraña razón aquélla sonrisa que ahora era muy habitual en el otro chico cuando se encontraba en la casa, le descoloco sobremanera al hacerlo sentir extrañamente tranquilo.

- Yo... No, no es nada, solo recordaba algo... – respondió sintiéndose mucho más extraño que antes.

- ¿Seguro? – le pregunto Draco al ver la extraña reacción en el moreno.

- Claro – afirmo éste y casi enseguida, centro su atención en la mesa, como si ahora fuera la cosa más interesante que hubiera visto jamás – "La novia me urge" – pensó sin poder evitarlo.

Draco no dijo nada para que Harry no se sintiera presionado, simplemente continuo preparando el café sin dejar de observarlo de reojo muy de vez en cuanto deseando hacer algo más para ayudarlo.

- ¿Y cuando serán tus exámenes? – le pregunto intentando cambiar un poco el tema.

- Pues se supone que empezaran la próxima semana – respondió Harry inseguro – Pero no lo se, los maestros no nos han avisado nada y se supone que estos son los exámenes finales y por ende son bastante importantes, si no nos avisan no podremos prepararnos apropiadamente –

- Vaya, quien se iba a imaginar que un día Harry Potter estaría preocupado por sacar buenas notas y tomaría en serio sus estudios – comento Draco sonriéndole burlón mientras le pasaba una de las humeantes tazas de café.

- ¡Yo me tomo las cosas en serio! – protesto Harry ofendido mientras tomaba la taza de café que Draco le estiraba sobre la mesa.

- Si, claro – respondió Draco en el mismo tono burlón.

- Que no me obsesione o crea que es lo único realmente importante como lo haces tú, es algo muy diferente – le informo Harry con fingida indignación mientras le soplaba a la taza para poder tomarle.

- Simplemente tengo mis prioridades Potter, y son muy importantes aún que te niegues a creerlo – le respondió con aquel tono altanero marca Malfoy.

- No digo que no lo sean, Malfoy, solo digo que no es lo único – le respondió Harry imitando su tono y su actitud, por lo que ambos sonrieron divertidos y se dispusieron a terminarse el resto del cálido café en un agradable silencio.

* * *

La mañana llego, y con ella, las actividades que ambos chicos tenían antes de partir a sus respectivas obligaciones: Harry a su escuela y Draco al lujoso despacho que había adquirido en una zona Muggle bastante cara, y desde donde administraba el dinero y los negocios que tenía tanto en el Mundo Muggle como en el Mundo Mágico.

- ¿A que horas regresaras? – le pregunto Draco cuando entro a la cocina debidamente vestido con un traje oscuro que denotaba el color blanco de su piel, el rubio platinado de su cabello, y el gris de sus ojos.

- No lo se, Brian y Aly quieren que vayamos a algún lugar para según ellos distraernos de el estrés que suponen los exámenes finales, así que supongo que llegare un poco más noche de lo habitual – respondió Harry mientras le arrimaba al rubio una taza de café con un plato de pan tostado - ¿Por qué? –

- Solo curiosidad – respondió Draco restándole importancia mientras se quitaba el saco y comenzaba a comer.

- Supongo que todo dependerá de si Brian y Aly me dejan marcharme pronto, a veces suelen entretenerme contándome la infinidad de locuras que hacen – comento Harry sonriendo levemente mientras le daba un mordisco al pan tostado que había untado de mermelada.

Draco no dijo ni pregunto más, los amigos de Harry le hacían desconfiar bastante, sobre todo por que temía que en el ambiente en el que ahora se encontraba, se enamorara de alguien... Él aún no le había dicho lo que sentía, en primera por miedo a que el moreno lo rechazara, y en segunda por que mientras más tiempo pasaba a su lado, más difícil le resultaba, aún que también le resultaba difícil permanecer con él y suprimir aquellas ganas que sentía por acariciarlo, por besarlo, por abrazarlo, por decirle lo mucho que le quería, lo mucho que le amaba, lo mucho que le necesitaba a su lado... Sacudió la cabeza y dejo el pan tostado sobre el plato. Repentinamente se le había quitado el hambre.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Harry extrañado al verlo levantarse sin haber terminado de desayunar.

- Se me hace tarde – fue todo lo que respondió Draco sin permitir que su voz reflejara el como se sentía, y mientras se ponía el saco, tomo su maletín para salir de la cocina.

- Pero aún faltan 45 minutos y no haces más de 20 en el auto – comento Harry después de ver el reloj.

- Hoy tengo que estar temprano – mintió mientras se abrochaba el saco y salía rumbo al recibidor para tomar las llaves del auto que medio año atrás se había comprado para evitar viajar en autobús o en taxi.

- Esta... Esta bien, ten cuidado al manejar – le advirtió Harry y le dejo marcharse, más se quedo con la extraña sensación de que ahí había algo más de lo que el rubio no quiso hablarle – "Siempre se pone igual cuando hablamos de mis amigos..." – pensó con algo de desanimo mientras terminaba de comer para poder irse a la escuela.

* * *

Durante todo el camino, Draco no paro de darle vuelta a todo aquello: A lo que sentía, a lo que había pasado, a lo que seguiría pasando, a todo. Le dolía no ser correspondido, pero no podía reprocharle nada a Harry, sobre todo por que éste no estaba al tanto de nada de ello. Cada día que pasaba y el moreno salía de casa con rumbo a cualquier parte, un puñal se clavaba en el corazón de Draco ante la angustia de pensar que quizás ahí afuera, Harry encontrara a alguien de quien enamorarse... Se maldijo y maldijo la cobardía que sentía, por que eso era, cobardía.

Cuando bajo del auto, su perfecta mascara de hielo cubrió aquel corazón roto que se encontraba dolido, y cuando llego a su despacho, paso sin siquiera saludar a su secretaria, que demasiado acostumbrada a su comportamiento, no le presto la más mínima atención, a final de cuentas, Draco solo era Draco en casa, fuera de ella era Malfoy.

Se sentó en el cómodo sillón de piel negra y contemplo el escritorio lleno de ordenados papeles, después, su vista viajo al resto del lujoso y cómodo despacho. Había algunas sillas de piel negra frente a su escritorio para las visitas, y más al fondo, algunos sillones del mismo material que las sillas, conformaban lo que era una improvisada mini biblioteca. Sonrió con tristeza, pues más de una vez había fantaseado con Harry gimiendo bajo él en alguno de aquellos sillones a causa de sus caricias y de sus besos... Cerro los ojos y aquélla deliciosa imagen que constantemente le torturaba, se instalo en su mente de inmediato: Aquel cuerpo moreno brillando a la luz de las tenues lamparitas de noche a causa del fino sudor que le cubría, estremecimientos de placer que hacían erizarse aquélla piel de la que solo podía imaginarse su suavidad, y a Harry gimiendo su nombre mientras él le besaba y acariciaba con deseo y devoción; Una de las pálidas manos enterrándose en el oscuro cabello levemente domado por el sudor, mientras la otra mano se escabullía para estimular una parte tan privada de aquel cuerpo, que solo podía imaginarse... También podía ver aquellos verdes ojos abriéndose y observándole brillosos de deseo.

Abrió los ojos y sacudió fuertemente la cabeza intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos que no eran nada sanos, e intentando controlar su respiraron, se sirvió un vaso de agua de la jarra que tenía sobre su escritorio, en un intento por sofocar el calor que comenzaba a sentir.

Sabía que estaba enamorado, aún cuando eso sonara demasiado cursi si se tomaba en cuenta que él era un Malfoy, reyes del hielo y la arrogancia, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer o que él deseara hacer, a menos que entre eso estuviera el hecho de que Harry le correspondiera. Suspiro, pese a saber que estaba enamorado, también sabía que todo aquello comenzaba a convertirse en una obsesión nada sana para él o para Harry.

Derrotado, abandono todos aquellos pensamientos y se decidió a comenzar a trabajar, a enfrascarse en todo lo que tenía sobre el escritorio con el único objetivo de olvidar a cierto chico de hermosos ojos verdes que le traía completamente loco.

* * *

Ya era bastante noche, pero es que ni Brian ni Aly le habían querido dejar marcharse del antro a donde habían ido a divertirse un rato, y cuando por fin los convenció de que ya era tarde, ya pasaban de las 2:00 de la madrugada.

Suspiro cuando el taxi se detuvo frete a su casa, se sentía levemente mareado, pero sabía que en todo caso era su culpa por andar bebiendo de más cuando sabía que no toleraba mucho la cerveza. Cuando levanto la vista hacía la casa, se extraño de ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas.

- Supongo que se abra dormido – murmuro en voz baja mientras sacaba las llaves, y sin saber por qué, aquello le causo cierta decepción.

- _"¿Y que esperabas?, no te va a estar esperando siempre que pienses llegar tarde, él tiene una vida propia" _– le recordó una vocecita en su interior, pero él se limito a ignorarla y a abrir la puerta.

En el interior, pese a que todo se encontraba en penumbras, pudo ver un leve resplandor salir de la sala, e imaginando que aquel resplandor se debía a la chimenea, se dirigió hacía allí.

- ¿Draco? – pregunto cuando vio una cabellera rubia asomándose sobre el respaldo del sillón que había frente a la chimenea - ¿Por qué estas a oscuras¿Acaso se fue la luz? – siguió preguntándole mientras se acercaba con paso precavido. No era muy normal que el rubio estuviera frente a la chimenea y en completo silencio con todas las luces apagadas.

Cuando llego a su lado, vio que aquel contemplaba el fuego de la chimenea con ojos ausentes mientras con la mano derecha mecía una copa con algo de lo que por el olor, estaba seguro que sería Whisky, y cuando dirigió su mirada a la mesita de al lado del rubio, lo comprobó al ver la botella.

- ¡Te has tomado más de la mitad, Draco! – exclamo escandalizado al ver la cantidad de whisky que quedaba.

- Hola a ti también – le saludo Draco arrastrando las palabras al reparar en él por primera vez, y Harry pudo percatarse en la mirada perdida y nublara, al igual que en el leve rubor que cubría sus blancas mejillas.

- ¡¿Por qué has bebido tanto?! – le preguntó sin poder evitar que su voz reflejara la sorpresa y la preocupación que sentía, pero es que no recordaba haber visto a Draco ebrio en ningún momento, sobre todo por que era una persona con un perfecto control sobre sí mismo, de hecho, si había alguien que terminaba borracho, no era el rubio si no él, pero por que no sabía tomar y bebía de más.

- A ti no... A ti no te importa – le respondió con ímpetu parándose con grandes esfuerzos debido a que se sentía bastante mareado.

- ¡Claro que me importa! – refutó Harry mirándole molesto y dolido por la respuesta del rubio.

- No, a ti... A ti solo te importa... Solo te importas tu mismo... – le contradijo mirándole desafiante, y sin saber porqué, aquélla mirada le dolió a Harry más de lo que le hubiera gustado aceptar.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!, me importa lo que te suceda por que eres mi amigo Draco, el único en quien en verdad puedo confiar – intento convencerlo, aún que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no denotara lo dolido que se sentía.

- Menti... Mentiroso – le espetó intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras se llevaba nuevamente la copa a los labios.

- ¡Ya deja eso! – le reprendió Harry intentando quitarle la copa, cosa a la que Draco se opuso tajantemente. Sabía que si en ese momento se sentía bastante dolido y molesto, se debía al hecho de que él también había tomado y comenzaba a perder el control sobre sí mismo, cosa que no podía dejar que sucediera por que no traería nada bueno para ninguno de los dos.

- ¡LÁRGATE Y DÉJAME... DÉJAME EN PAZ¡NO NECESITO.. TU LASTIMA NI TUS CUIDADOS¡SOLO ME HAS... ME HAS TRAÍDO DOLOR DESDE... DESDE QUE TE CONOCÍ! – le grito el rubio intentando a duras penas mantener el equilibrio y sujetando firmemente la copa para evitar que Harry se la quitara.

- Draco, tranquilízate por favor, estas borracho y no es bueno que sigas tomando – le dijo intentando hacerlo entrar en razón y a la vez no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, pero también pese a que sabía que Draco estaba mucho más ebrio que él, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Aly le había dicho hace algún tiempo: Que las palabras amargas o hirientes que alguien te dice cuando esta molesto, borracho o cuando esta bromeando, siempre tienen algunos retazos de verdad escondida, lo único malo era que él no tenía ni una maldita idea de lo que había hecho para que Draco se sintiera de esa forma.

- ¡DEJA DE TRATARME... DE TRATARME COMO A UN NIÑO... A UN NIÑO CHIQUITO! – volvió a gritarle Draco forcejeando con la copa, de la cual ya se había derramado algo de su contenido en el suelo alfombrado y sobre ambos chicos.

- ¡Pues deja de comportarte como tal! – le increpó Harry mientras seguía forcejeando con Draco por obtener la copa.

- ¡ERES UN... UN ESTÚPIDO!, DEJA... DEJA DE DECIRME QUE HACER... ESTA ES... ES MI CASA – sin saber por que, lo ultimo que Draco dijo, en verdad le dolió a Harry y le hizo dejar de forcejear por algunos segundos, cosa que el rubio aprovecho para empujarlo con más fuerza de la que el moreno creyó que tendría en aquel estado, lo que ocasiono que perdiera el equilibrio que tenía y cayera de espaldas sobre la mesita de cristal que había en el centro de los sillones.

Durante un rato ninguno dijo nada, Draco por que estaba demasiado impresionado al darse cuenta de que sin quererlo realmente, había aventado a Harry y éste había caído sobre la mesa de vidrio rompiéndola en el proceso, y Harry por que intentaba levantarse sin dejar escapar exclamación alguna de dolor, al tiempo que controlaba el mareo que sentía y las extrañas ganas de llorar que le habían invadido.

- Lo... Lo siento mucho – se disculpo Draco con la voz quebrada por el dolor, y dejando caer la copa, se hinco frente a Harry y se aferró a su camisa escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho como si de un salvavidas en medio del mar se tratase.

- Tranquilo, no me paso nada grave – le aseguro Harry intentando contener una exclamación de dolor cuando Draco lo aferró de aquélla manera tan desesperada. Para su tranquilidad, su voz no reflejo las ganas de llorara que sus ojos si mostraban.

- No quise lastimarte... – continuo excusándose Draco sin importarle que la voz se le rompiera por la desesperación y el miedo que sentía – Y tampoco quise decir nada de lo que... De lo que te dije... –

- Descuida Draco, todo esta bien, ya paso y a mi no me sucedió nada – le susurro Harry rodeándolo con los brazos para reconfortarlo, al tiempo que sin saber exactamente por que, una lagrima escapaba rodando por su mejilla.

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry reparo en que era la primera vez que a él le tocaba reconfortar a Draco, pues siempre era él quien le reconfortaba, y que así de frágil como ahora lucia, el rubio se veía mucho más guapo de lo que nunca lo había visto. Hipnotizado por aquel pensamiento y aquélla visión, Harry continuo abrazándolo y comenzó a acariciarle el rubio cabello mientras poco a poco, aquellas caricias hacían que Draco se fuera tranquilizando.

- Yo... Yo nunca quise lastimarte, Harry – le aseguro Draco después de un rato mientras se separaba un poco y levantaba la cabeza para poder contemplarlo, pero sin romper por completo aquel abrazo que le reconfortaba de sobremanera.

- Lo se, Draco – le respondió Harry sonriéndole con algo que Draco no sabía si era ternura o solo estaba alucinando por lo mucho que había bebido, sin embargo, se dijo que no quería saber cual era la verdad, él tenía la suya propia en aquel justo momento, y con ese pensamiento, cerro los ojos y comenzó a acercarse a Harry hasta que junto sus labios con los otros en un suave y tierno beso.

Pese a estar tomado, sintió claramente como Harry se tensaba ante aquel beso, y previniendo movimientos futuros, paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura del moreno atrayéndolo hacía sí, y con el brazo que le quedaba libre, enredo sus dedos en las suaves hebras de oscuro cabello sujetándole la nuca con firmeza pero procurando no lastimarlo.

Delineo aquellos labios con delicadeza, casi como si pidiera permiso para que se abrieran ante él, y saboreando todo cuanto podía, intento gravar en su mente aquel sabor que durante noches le había atormentado de sobremanera, sabiendo que una vez que se separaran, tendría que volver a la cruel realidad. Sin poder evitarlo, la mano con la que sujetaba con firmeza la cintura de Harry, comenzó a vagar hasta encontrar el borde de la camisa, por donde se metió para poder acariciar aquella piel que tal como tantas noches había imaginado, era muy suave.

El estremecimiento que sentía por parte de Harry ante cada caricia, hacía que se sintiera mucho más excitado, y justo cuando pensó que no podía desear más a aquel hombre al que estaba besando sin permiso alguno, Harry separo sus labios permitiéndole el acceso que tanto deseaba, al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a la blanca camisa que en aquel momento Draco llevaba puesta.

Pese a que una vocecita en su interior le dijo que se detuviera ahora que todavía podía y que no había sucedido nada grave, no quiso escucharla y profundizo el beso casi con desesperación. Lentamente, la mano con la que sujetaba la nuca de Harry se separo y se dirigió hacía el pecho del moreno en donde acaricio sobre la camisa durante algún momento antes de escabullirse bajo la misma y comenzar a acariciar la piel directamente. Sin pensarlo demasiado, abandono aquellos labios y dirigió su boca al cuello, y con autentica devoción, beso, lamió y mordió cuanto pudo, deleitándose al escuchar los jadeos que escapaban de la boca de Harry, quien con pocos resultados intentaba contenerlos.

La mano se entretuvo durante algún tiempo en los pezones endurecidos acariciándolos y pellizcándolos, cosa que causo más jadeos de parte de Harry para delicia del rubio, quien después de un rato, abandono aquélla empresa y deslizo su mano sobre el pantalón acariciando los firmes muslos, lo que ocasiono un estremecimiento por parte de Harry y un audible gemido cuando la mano acaricio la parte interna de los muslos. Movido por las satisfactorias respuestas que estaba recibiendo del moreno, Draco se animo y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de los jeans de Harry con algo de esfuerzo, y cuando logro deshacerse de aquel obstáculo, siguió con el botón y el cierre mientras volvía para seguir besando aquellos labios que le enloquecían. No tardo mucho en desabrochar el botón y bajar el cierre de los pantalones, más cuando acaricio el bajo vientre e intento meter la mano bajo el boxers de Harry, éste respingo asustado y se puso de pie casi de un salto sujetándose los pantalones para evitar que se le cayeran.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y sus miradas brillaban por el deseo, más los sentimientos que cada uno experimentaba en aquel momento eran completamente distintos, pues mientras Harry se sentía confuso, Draco se sentía frustrado.

- Draco... Yo... Esto... – pero mejor se detuvo e intento controlar su respiración y coordinar sus pensamientos. No podía decirle que eso no era lo que parecía, sobre todo por que estaba conciente de que le había respondido, y aún cuando quisiera negarlo, llevaba algún tiempo sintiendo algo extraño al estar cercas de aquel rubio, algo que sabía que no era exactamente aquel sentimiento de amistad que al inicio había sentido.

- _"Harry Potter, te estas enamorando"_ – le aseguro aquella vocecilla en su interior con un tono burlón que logro desesperar y confundir aún más al moreno; Sabía que no era una justificación, pero es que todo aquel deseo que había sentido en Draco cuando lo beso al inicio, añadiéndole lo que había estado tomando, de alguna forma le había excitado de sobremanera ocasionando que quisiera sentir todo aquello que el rubio parecía dispuesto a darle, sin embargo, también estaba conciente de que el rubio estaba mucho más borracho que él, y que seguramente aquello solo era un calentón momentáneo que quería sacar de la mejor manera. Ese pensamiento le dolió mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

- Harry, yo... Tu me gustas... Llevas gustándome bastante tiempo – le aseguro Draco mientras se paraba e intentaba acercarse a Harry, quien de inmediato dio algunos pasos hacía tras para mantener la distancia con aquel rubio, pues sabía que si se acercaba demasiado, volvería a dejarse llevar por lo que todavía sentía en aquel momento.

- Draco, tu... Estas borracho, has bebido mucho y por eso estas diciendo esas cosas sin sentido – le dijo, y no pudo evitar que le doliera el hecho de imaginar que aquello que acababa de decir fuera verdad, así que comenzó a abrocharse el pantalón, más dado su estado de nerviosismo y bochorno, abrocharse el botón le resulto más difícil de lo que jamás imagino, sobre todo por que sabía que cierto rubio lo estaba observando con una mirada nada sana.

- Sí, es verdad que he tomado más de la cuenta – accedió Draco, más cuando vio que Harry se le quedo viendo dolido, se apresuro a explicarse – Pero no es lo que tu piensas Harry, el licor solo me ha dado el valor de hacer algo de lo que no era capaz... Tu me gustabas desde mucho antes –

- Draco, creo que es mejor que dejemos esto por la paz – le propuso una vez que logro abrocharse el cinturón.

- ¡No!, Harry, por favor, tienes que creerme – y antes de que Harry pudiera alejarse, Draco logro sujetarlo de la muñeca. Estaba desesperado, más en todo aquel alboroto que reinaba en su nublada cabeza, logro darse cuenta de algo – ¿Por qué me respondiste?, no estas tan borracho como yo, pudiste detenerme desde el inicio –

Aquello tomo a Harry por sorpresa, e intentando soltarse del agarre de Draco con algo más de vehemencia, bajo la mirada evitando todo contacto con aquellos grises ojos.

- No... No lo se, yo... Solo sentí deseos de hacerlo... – respondió al final evitando todavía contacto alguno con aquellos grises ojos, y tampoco levanto la cabeza, por que sabía que se había ruborizado ante aquélla afirmación.

Draco no le pregunto nada más, solo termino de acercarse a Harry, y sin soltarlo, con la otra mano lo tomo de la barbilla y con gran ternura le hizo mirarlo pese a que al inicio Harry se resistió. Al ver el leve rubor que coloreaba las mejillas morenas, Draco le sonrió con cariño, y para sorpresa de Harry, lo abrazo apretándolo contra sí como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer, y aquel gesto le dijo al moreno lo mucho que aquel rubio en verdad le quería.

Durante un rato, Harry no dijo ni hizo nada, y cuando por fin dejo de lado el miedo y la inseguridad que sentía, abrazó a Draco y recargo su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello, deseando y anhelando sentir todo ese calor y esa protección que Draco le brindaba sin más.

- Te quiero – le susurro Draco al oído, lo que ocasionó que aún sin querer, Harry se estremeciera ante aquélla afirmación.

No dijeron nada más, solo permanecieron abrazados con la chimenea como única fuerte de luz y calor, mientras Harry pensaba que sin darse cuenta, se había ido enamorando de aquel rubio obstinado, y que para su completa suerte, éste le correspondida. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que asomo sus labios, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, las palabras salieron de su boca con total seguridad y fluidez.

- Yo también te quiero –

* * *

**_Hola!_**

Sí, lo se, me retrase muchísimo y me debería de dar verguenza aparecer así como así, pero creo que puedo ganarme su perdón con este capitulo que acabo de subír O eso espero xD La verdad a mi me gusto mucho y creo que vale el tiempo que me tarde en subirlo (Aún que se que no todos ustedes compartiran ese punto por que fueron a los que les toco esperar U).

Para que vean que aún tengo verguenza, les pido perdón por la tardanza, pero es que en verdad que este capitulo me trajo de cabeza durante bastante tiempo, y con las fechas que se aproximaron y que todavía no pasan del todo, pues menos tiempo tuve... Además, había otras historias que me tenían ocupada, pero descuiden, no me olvido de ninguna, solo me cuesta mas trabajo ponerme al día U

Bueno, ahora sí les dejo, espero la historia haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen su comentario al respecto :o

P.D: Feliz Navidad Y Prospero Año Nuevo 


	7. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7:**_**¡ADIÓS!**_

El frió viento agito sus desordenados cabellos, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, prefirió seguir contemplando el oscuro cielo, la maravillosa vista de la ciudad que se extendía bajo sus pies desde lo alto de la cornisa en donde se encontraba sentado.

Si antes se hubiera encontrado en un lugar como ese, habría sido con la única intención de terminar con su vida, pero ahora era diferente, estaba ahí porque aquel lugar le proporcionaba una tranquilidad que su corazón necesitaba, no que se sintiera triste de nuevo, simplemente había estado pensando en algunas cosas, y ahora deseaba estar solo por última vez, para poder poner todo en su lugar...

Durante el tiempo que vivió con sus tíos, sólo conoció lo que era la tristeza y el dolor, deseando desaparecer para no tener que soportar tantas injusticias... Bueno, no desapareció, pero su vida cambio drásticamente después de su onceavo cumpleaños.

Cuando conoció Hogwarts y el Mundo Mágico, se sintió en verdad feliz, por primera vez podría haber jurado que estaba en casa, porque ahí encontró todo lo que nunca había tenido, amigos, gente que se preocupara por él, gente a la que llamo familia y que le aceptaron como tal, pero como no puede haber sólo cosas buenas en la vida, también conoció y supo de Voldemort, que desde aquel momento se encargo de convertir su vida en un verdadero infierno... Sólo la compañía y apoyo de quienes le rodeaban le ayudaron a salir adelante, a luchar sin dejarse vencer, a encontrar algo por lo cual luchar y vivir, sin embargo, después de la batalla final todo pareció perder sentido, de pronto todo estaba mal y nada valía la pena; La gente que le rodeaba le parecía demasiado hipócrita y mentirosa, lo que le hizo ir perdiendo la confianza y la fe en la gente... Se fue apartando de ellos, hundiéndose en la tristeza y dolor que le embargaban, sintiéndose más solo que nunca y odiándolos por haberle permitido seguir viviendo...

No podría especificar cuando fue, ahora no lo recordaba con exactitud, pero un día decidió que había sido suficiente dolor, que ya no soportaba más la basura de mundo en que vivía, y con ese pensamiento, escribió una carta despidiéndose y agradeciendo a todos aquellos que le habían acompañado en su largo trayecto hasta la victoria, omitiendo por completo los motivos de su decisión, ya que eso no era importante. Cuando termino, ordeno sus cosas dentro del baúl, y después de meter ahí la carta, salió de la Torre de Gryffindor con un único pensamiento. El camino lo hizo con toda tranquilidad, pues no esperaba toparse con nadie, así que la presencia de Malfoy no le causo mayor sorpresa, sin embargo, las palabras del rubio dolieron y calaron en lo más profundo de su destrozado corazón, confirmando que la decisión que había tomado era la más correcta... Se había alejado del Slytherin molesto y dolido, aunque más dolido que molesto, y olvidando por completo su maquiavélica idea, se dispuso a descargar su dolor y furia contra el suelo, sin embargo, el reventar de uno de los ventanales y permitir que el aire frió de la noche entrara, le recordó lo que había decidido hacer, y sabiendo que no habría mejor momento que ese, se dirigió hacía el ventanal.

Al estar ahí, hubo un segundo en el que deseo que alguien le detuviera, que alguien le dijera que no estaba solo, que si él moría, le causaría a alguien un gran dolor, pero sabía que eso no sucedería, y con una triste sonrisa, se dispuso a terminar con aquello de una buena vez, pero jamás contó con que su deseo se haría realidad, pero mucho menos con que esa persona que le detendría sería Malfoy... Se había sentido asombrado y confundido, pero cuando pregunto a Malfoy el por qué de su intervención, su respuesta termino confirmándole que nadie se preocupaba por él, que a nadie le importaba lo que el hiciera, a final de cuentas ya había cumplido con su objetivo, y dolido, se alejo corriendo de nuevo, esta vez hacía La Sala de Los Menesteres en la que se encerró y lloro amargamente su suerte, preguntándose por qué demonios le había tocado vivir aquello... No supo en que momento se quedo dormido, pero después de aquello, Malfoy se convirtió en su sombra, cuidándolo y pidiéndole que le permitiera conocerlo; Harry se negaba a ello, sabiendo que podía ser una trampa, hasta que una noche después de pelear a puño limpio, todas las barreras que había creado para mantener la distancia entre el y el rubio se vinieron abajo. Entre ambos surgió una amistad extraña pero fuerte, y la presencia y atención de Draco, fue devolviéndole a Harry las ganas de vivir, las ganas de luchar por un futuro, la certeza de que no importara que tan mal estuviera todo, jamás sería lo suficientemente malo, porque ahora no estaba solo, había alguien ayudándolo, y entre dos, las cosas podía afrontarse mejor, y eso era algo que Draco le había enseñado, y que él había aprendido muy bien.

Al terminar Hogwarts, ambos había decidido irse a vivir juntos, y como Draco le había prometido buscar casa y mandarle una lechuza en cuanto la tuviera, él salió de Hogwarts y rento un pequeño cuarto con cocina integrada para sobrevivir mientras el rubio encontraba un lugar apropiado, cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir a la mañana siguiente, una nota por parte de Draco, en donde le informaba que por fin había encontrado casa¡Y sólo había pasado un día!, vaya que el Slytherin se movía rápido.

Cuando llego a la casa, se quedo sin palabras, era bastante grande, y aunque no tenía muebles, era muy bonita. Los muebles fueron comprándolos de a poco, y cuando terminaron, la casa destilaba un aire hogareño que les animaba y reconfortaba. El acostumbrarse a aquel nuevo lugar había sido todo un dilema para ambos, aunque más para Draco, sin embargo, con el tiempo lo habían conseguido, y ahora Harry estudiaba en una de las Facultades Muggles en donde tenía varios compañeros a los que estimaba. A Ron y a Hermione no había vuelto a verlos, y aunque extrañaba muchísimo su presencia, sabía que era mejor así; En algún momento se entero de que ambos habían decidido casarse, y si asistió a la boda, fue sólo en nombre de ese sentimiento que nunca había conseguido eliminar por completo.

Si, en muchos aspectos su vida había mejorado, pero habría sido una mentira decir que se sentía completamente feliz, porque todavía había algo que le faltaba, pero que sabía que quizás jamás obtendría, porque¿Qué probabilidades tendría de que Draco correspondiera sus sentimientos?, y ese conocimiento destrozaba su agradable felicidad... Un día que regreso de un antro, encontró a Draco sentado a la luz de la chimenea bebiendo, cosa rara en él, pero eso no fue lo que le puso en alerta, si no la mirada perdida y el hecho de que más de la mitad de la botella de whisky había desaparecido. Quiso alejarle la bebida, pero aquello molesto a Draco, y después de forcejear durante un rato con la copa, y de que el rubio gritara cosas que lograron herir a Harry, el moreno cayo sobre la mesa de vidrio a causa de un fuerte empujón que le propino el Slytherin, que al ver lo sucedido, comenzó a disculparse, preocupado por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas; Cuando todo parecía comenzar a tranquilizarse, paso algo que Harry jamás habría podido prever: Draco lo beso.

Fue el beso más tierno que nadie le había dado, un beso lleno de amor, que para su suerte duro bastante, sin embargo, una cosa llevo a la otra, y entre caricias, sintió la mano de Draco bajando más de lo apropiado, y aquello le hizo ponerse en alerta. Cuando se separo, recordó que Draco estaba pasado de copas, y ese conocimiento le dolió, porque entonces, aquellos besos y caricias podrían no haber sido provocadas más que por la calentura.

Dolido, decidió irse a su habitación, pero Draco le retuvo, jurándole que le amaba, que el alcohol nada tenía que ver en lo que había sucedido, que sus sentimientos hacía el moreno eran sinceros, y aunque a Harry le costo creerle, pudo ver en sus ojos que lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad.

Desde ahí decidieron que podía comenzar algo más estable, y ahora, Harry podía decir que era la persona más feliz del mundo, porque al margen de las cosas malas que le pasaban, la felicidad que sentía era suficiente para mitigar el dolor o el coraje, porque ahora que veía hacía atrás, no sentía miedo ni desesperación, porque ya no se sentía solo, porque ya no estaba solo, y por fin se había dado cuenta de eso...

Sonriendo, se levanto dispuesto a abandonar aquel lugar, a abandonar para siempre aquel pasado que durante años le había atormentado, porque ahora tenía un futuro por el cual luchar, por el cual esforzarse, un futuro mucho mejor que le obligaba a mirar de frete, a no dejarse intimidar por el pasado, y porque había alguien que todos los días le esperaba en casa con la cena lista, alguien que sabía que sufriría si algún día no llegaba a casa después de la escuela, y él no deseaba que sufriera...

- Ya no estoy solo – hablo a la noche, sintiéndose exultante de alegría, y con esa misma sonrisa, decidió que ya había sido suficiente de dolor, que ahora podría dedicarse a vivir con tranquilidad, a disfrutar de la vida y de las cosas buenas, porque siempre hay cosas buenas, sólo que él se había empeñado en ver lo malo y darle mayor importancia...

* * *

Cuando llego a la casa, sintió el cálido aroma a comida, y sonriendo, se dirigió al comedor. 

- Llegas tarde – le saludo una voz, y deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo, vio a Draco sonriéndole desde las escaleras.

- Lo siento, fui a caminar y no me di cuenta de la hora – se disculpo Harry, y al punto, Draco bajo el resto de las escaleras para acercarse a él y abrazarlo.

- ¿Todo bien? – le pregunto sin molestarse en ocultar la preocupación que sentía.

- De maravilla – respondió Harry sonriendo, por lo que Draco se separó de él lo suficiente como para poder verlo a la cara, en donde encontró unos brillantes ojos verdes, acompañados de una cálida sonrisa – Fui a despedirme del pasado – le explico sonriéndole con ternura – Ya no hay nada de ahí que pueda servirme o lastimarme, y aún cuando el recuerdo de todo lo sucedido quiera volver, ya no estoy solo y podré afrontarlo –

- Es verdad, ya no estas solo, yo jamás te dejare solo – le prometió Draco, sellando su promesa con un beso lleno de ternura.

No, ya no estaba solo, ninguno de los dos lo estaba, y jamás lo estarían mientras no lo desearan, porque Harry había aprendido que la soledad duraba mientras uno lo deseara, porque jamás se esta completamente solo, siempre hay alguien que se preocupa por nosotros aunque no nos demos cuenta de ello...

Harry ya no quiere estar solo, así que a decidido decirle adiós a la soledad, porque prefiere la compañía de Draco.

**Fin

* * *

**

**Holas!!!**

**Por fin lo he terminado!!! Me siento tan contenta xD **

**Y en verdad lamento haberles hecho esperar, se que el capitulo es muy cortito, pero que me han pasado tantas cosas, que se me había quitado el animo de continuar escribiendo esta historia, sin embargo, hoy que no tenía mucho que hacer, me puse a pensar varias cosas que me han venido pasando a mi y varia gente que conozco, y de pronto comenzó a tomar forma el final del capitulo...**

**Bueno, espero que este capitulo final les halla gustado, porque si soy sincera, a mi si :P**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, por haber seguido mi historia hasta el final, y por haberme tenido paciencia (Que se que no es la cosa más sencilla).**

**-LilitYuu agradece con una reverencia a su hermoso público- ****¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!**


End file.
